Place To Hide
by Yeolvin
Summary: Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka hidup yang di laluinya terasa bahagia sejak Park Chanyeol tetangga barunya ingin menjadi teman satu-satunya bahkan hingga menganggapnya lebih dari itu. Baekhyun mempunyai sesuatu yang menurut humornya aneh dan menganggap dunia di luar sana berbahaya baginya.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Place To Hide**

**Main Cast : **

**- Byun Baekhyun****- Park Chanyeol**

**- EXO support member**

**Genre : Yaoi, Boys Love , Romance, Absurd.**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Yeolvin**

**Note : No bash, No plagiat And No copas because this is purely my thoughts.**

**Music Recomented : Ye Eun WG - Hello To My Self [OST Dream High 2]**

**Warning : Sorry for Typo**

**Don't like don't read!**

Happy Reading

**BAEKHYUN**

_Krek_

Pancaran udara masuk menyejukkan ruanganku, sedikit mengucek mata dan aku mendapatkan benda padat tepatnya seperti kotoran di ujungnya. Aku sudah berdiri di kaca jendela. Sengaja membuka tirai dan membiarkan udara lebih banyak lagi untuk masuk.

Mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan adalah kebiasaanku setiap hari setelah terbangun dari mimpi. Respon langsung dari otak untuk mengerjapkan mataku membiasakan cahaya masuk ke retina. Dan saat itu juga mulutku terbuka lebar menahan kantuk yang tersisa. Respon yang lain dari otak agar menggeliatkan tubuh untuk merileksasikan otot.

Yahh di lihat dari atas jendela apartemen pun pemandangan kota Seoul begitu sangat indah. Apalagi jika harus langsung pergi ke tempat sana. bangunan yang menjulang tinggi, orang-orang mengejar waktu ke sibukannya, kendaraan lalu lalang di jalan raya besar wahhh aku baru menyadari ternyata Kota ku sangat menakjubkan. Beruntung aku memilih tempat ini sebagai apartemenku haha tampaknya langit sedang bersahabat ohh kicauan burung di atap loteng sana menambah hangatnya suasana.

"Ya dongsaeng! Kau hanya berdiri di sana? Palli bantu hyung menyiapkan sarapan."

"Ehh? Ne hyung." Aku langsung menghampiri meja makan tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri tadi.

"Apanya yang harus di bantu hyung... bukankah semuanya sudah siap?"

"Hehe maksudku kau jangan berdiri saja. Hyung sudah membuatkan egg roll." Satu-satunya keluarga yang ku punya itu duduk di atas kursi meja makan sedang mengikat tali sepatu kulitnya.

"Sepertinya ada yang kurang." Aku mengambil buah-buahan di dalam kulkas.

"Bagaimana dengan pagi mu dongsaeng?" orang yang telah selesai mengikat sepatunya itu beralih memegang sumpit. Yahh kau tahu kita tinggal bersama.

"Baik, seperti biasa. Ahh.. Hyung aku minta tolong padamu lagi. Berhubung hyung akan melewati jalan ke Bank, transfer uangku yah." Ku dudukkan diriku dan memakan egg roll buatan hyungku.

"Apa? Kau pasti membeli sesuatu lagi kan, Kali ini apa?" Hyungku itu dengan santai meminum susunya.

"Apa aku harus memberitahumu? Hmm.. Album terbaru _**CN Black**_. Aku benar-benar harus mendapatkan album itu. Barangnya langsung di kirim jika uang sudah pada pemiliknya." mengunyah dengan lahap karena aku lapar dan aku tidak bohong tentang masakan hyungku yang lezat ini.

Orang yang di hadapanku itu menurunkan gelasnya sehingga terdengar suara gesekan dengan meja terbuat dari kaca itu.

"Mian Hyung tidak bisa. Lain kali saja yah? Hm... Lalu mengapa kau tidak melakukannya sendiri?"

"Ahh... begitu." Aku sedikit menunduk dan tetap mengunyah.

"Tapi.. jika pulang kerja aku bisa." Sontak saja mataku berbinar menatapnya yang masih menghabiskan sisa egg roll nya.

"Jinjja? ahhh gomawo hyung. mian merepotkan."

"Sebenarnya hyung tidak mengerti dengan sikapmu."

"Apa?"

"Kau... kau sangat di sayangkan sekali. Apa kau tidak punya keinginan untuk melanjutkan lagi sekolahmu?" Orang itu menatapku dengan alis berkerut. lalu melanjutkan lagi perkataanya. "Hanya menunggu satu tahun kau bisa lulus dari sekolah menengah atas di tahun berikutnya kau bisa masuk ke perguruan tinggi. Selama kau sekolah sebelas tahun mengikuti ajaran baru tidak sia-siakah jika kau harus berhenti memutuskannya begitu saja?" jeda sebentar, mungkin karena ucapannya tidak di respon olehku. " Seharusnya sekarang kau kelas 12. Padahal yang aku sayangkan adalah aku tahu kau murid berprestasi di sekolah yang tidak aktif bersosialisasi. Hyung butuh alasan yang jelas mengapa kau tidak mau sekolah lagi. Dan sikapmu belakangan in..."

"Suho Hyung cukup! Bisa kah kau mengerti aku? Aku tidak punya alasan. Sudah berapa kali ku bilang."

"Ini sudah lima bulan semenjak kau tidak sekolah. Hyung berhak untuk tahu Baekhyun. Jangan kau sembunyikan apa-apa dari hyung. aku tidak habis pikir selama lima bulan ini apakah kau tidak merasa bosan menetap di rumah sepanjang hari tanpa melakukan aktifitas apapun di luar sana?!"

DEG

"Sebaiknya hyung cepat pergi agar tidak terlambat. Ini sudah pukul 07.38." aku melirik jam dinding agar hyung tidak bertanya yang tidak-tidak lagi.

Suho hyung mengikuti arah pandangku dan melirik ku kembali dengan tatapan kesal.

"Hyung harap kau tidak mempunyai masalah besar seperti seorang teroris yang sedang di cari orang luar. Baekhyun!" Suho hyung berdiri mengambil tasnya yang tergantung pada gantungan di pintu.

"Hyung... kau bicara apa?"

"Aah... hyung baru memberitahumu. Kita akan mendapatkan tetangga baru yang akan pindah ke apartemen ini. tepatnya di depan apartemen yang kosong ini." orang itu membuka pintu sambil menunjukkan rumah tanpa penghuni yang akan siap di tempati orang baru.

"Aku harap tetangga bisa saling membantu." Ucapku dengan nada datar.

Setelah itu Suho hyung sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

Ku ikuti arah pandangku melihat namja memakai kemeja putih yang sedang berjalan cepat di koridor apartemen. Saat di tikungan Suho hyung sudah benar-benar tidak terlihat.

Aku kembali menutup pintu rapat mengacak rambutku frustasi.

"Dia bilang aku teroris? Hah yang benar saja!" aku meraih buah apel yang tidak sempat Suho hyung makan tadi. Dan melahapnya seperti orang kelaparan.

Seperti biasa aku selalu berkutat dengan laptop ke sayanganku sekaligus teman yang selalu mendampingiku dan gadget lainnya yang bisa terhubung dengan idolaku.

Yahh wajar jika usia remaja mempunyai idola, idola yang sangat aku kagumi dia adalah group _**CN Black**__._ Kyungsoo sebagai leader dan vokalis, Luhan main gitar, Kris main Bass, dan Xiumin sebagai drummer. Empat orang itu yang membuatku selalu tersenyum dan bahagia. Terlebih lagi di antara mereka biasku adalah Kyungsoo. Aku sangat menyukai suaranya sungguh.

Benda yang ku punya pasti salah satunya berhubungan dengan idola. Mereka adalah hidupku,Penyemangatku, motivasiku dan segalanya. Bahkan aku belum manaruh hati pada siapapun kecuali mereka. Yahh kecuali mereka bisa kau ulangi? _KE-CU-A-LI ME-RE-KA.!_ Right!

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**CHANYEOL**

"Pulang sekolah kau mau ikut dengan kami?" Orang yang berbicara dihadapanku ini Sehun. Dia seperti albino.

"Untuk jadwal sekarang, mungkin aku tidak bisa. tapi dilain waktu aku pasti datang."

"Sayang sekali, semua rombongan di pecinta alam mengikuti. kalau begitu aku dan Sehun akan bersenang-senang tanpamu. Tanpa si jangkung yoda yang sebelumnya tidak pernah absen mengikuti kegiatan karena di pilih sebagai ketua pembimbing." Temanku yang satu lagi Kai namanya. Dia berkulit agak gelap berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang memiliki kulit seperti susu. Tinggi mereka juga hampir sama tapi tetap saja aku yang lebih tinggi dari keduanya.

"Yah, kalian bersenang-senanglah. berkemah, mendaki gunung atau semacamnya. aku percayakan kalian dan rombongan baik-baik saja. terutama Kau Sehun, uruslah kegiatan ini dengan maximal karena kau wakil ketua yang harus menggantikan aku."

"Aku tahu, memang seharusnya aku melakukan itu."

"Memangnya Ibu mu kapan pulang? apkah lukanya sudah sembuh?" Kai

"Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku menjenguk di RS, karena besok dia sudah bisa pulang." Mengaduk-aduk minumanku dengan sedotan.

"Ahh... aku mengerti." Kai kembali memakan ramen cupnya sedanngkan Sehun tersenyum dan kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya karena dia tidak memesan makanan. alasannya bukan karena tidak mempunyai uang, dia memang kadang selalu seperti itu. mungkin karena diet?

Hening sesaat dengan semua kesibukan.

"Sehun. Belakangan ini.. kau sering _chating._ Dengan siapa?" Tanya Kai sedangkan aku hanya menikmati segarnya jus mangga.

"_YAOI_ itu apa?" Dengan polosnya Sehun malah menanyai balik entah pada siapa.

"Memangnya apa yang kau baca?" Aku sedikit merengutkan alis pada Sehun di layar ponselnya.

"Bukankankah _YAOI_ adalah bahasa Jepang? Aku tidak tahu artinya."

"Benar. Kau tidak tahu artinya tapi mengapa bisa menemukan kata itu di ponselmu." Kai

"Orang yang chating denganku bilang kalau dia _YAOI._ Hhe sebenarnya aku tertarik dengan orang ini makanya..."

"Jinjja? waahh aku juga _YAOI._" Kai. Dengan ramen penuh di mulutnya.

Aku langsung menatapnya tajam dan menggeser sedikit tubuhku menjauh di tempat duduk yang bersampingan dengan Kai.

"Wae? Kau bukan_ YAOI_?" dia malah menanyaiku seperti itu dengan nada ingin tahu.

"Anio. Aku – bukan - _YAOI!_ Kalimat ini ku perbuat dengan nada _sing a song_ dan sedikit menekan. Lalu aku memimun jus mangga ku yang belum habis.

"Memangnya_ Yaoi_ itu apa? Kalian belum menjelaskannya"

"Sehun... _YAOI _itu adalah Homoseksual bisa di bilang Gay!menyukai sesama jenis." Jelas Kai enteng yang mulai mengeluarkan ponsel di saku seragam.

"Omo.. berarti orang yang _chat_ denganku seorang Gay? Wahh aku beruntung. Haha mengapa ia harus bilang _Yaoi _segala? Kan kalau dia bilang Gay langsung, aku tidak harus menanyai pada kalian. Ternyata aku baru tahu ada istilah lain selain Gay."

Aku dan Kai menatap Sehun heran.

"Kau terlihat senang? Apakah kau juga... _YAOI._" Tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Ne, aku_ YAOI_" tanpa nada yang di buat _sing a song _tubuh berperawakan albino itu sangat yakin dengan perkataanya.

"Sebenarnya aku menyukai orang yang chat denganku ini. dia begitu imut."

PUKK

Kai berjongkok menepuk punggung Sehun di depannya.

"Kita sama hahah." Kai kembali duduk lalu menggeser-geser layar ponselnya. Dengan senyuman membahagiakan.

"Ne... kau sedang menyukai seseorang yah?"

"Kau tidak akan percaya jika aku mengatakannya."

"Siapa? Apa orang terkenal di sekolah kita?"

"lebih dari itu."

"Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja, bahkan semua orang di seluruh dunia mengetahuinya."

"Apa aku juga mengetahuinya? Memang seperti apa dia?" aku juga ikut penasaran.

"Dia adalah vokalis dari grup _**CN BLACK.**_" Jawab Kai.

"Hah jika sebatas fans dan idola aku percaya." Sehun

"Makanya aku bilang kau tidak akan percaya jika kami saling menyukai lebih dari sebatas fans dan idola saja. Kami sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil. Kau mau melihat bukti?"

"Mana?" ucapku dan Sehun berbarengan.

"Ini adalah foto yang di ambil saat kita kencan bulan Juni lalu." Orang di sampingku ini memperlihatkan semua foto nya dengan vokalis grup _**CN BLACK**_ di ponsel miliknya.

"Woaahhh ini seperti nyata. Editannya bagus." Sehun semakin menyelidik apa yang di lihatnya.

"Isshhh pabo. Ini benar nyata kau tidak bisa membedakan yah mana editan dan original."

"Ini foto ku saat menonton konsernya di kota Bucheon. Dan lihat lagi-lagi aku mendapatkan gambarnya di belakang panggung."

"Ini benar Kyungsoo dan kau. Bagaimana bisa..."

"Apakah Kyungsoo juga _YAOI?"_ Sehun

"hm.. aku beruntung kan, yah menurutku dia_ yaoi_."

"Apakah kau juga berfoto dengan member _**CN BLACK**_ yang lain?" Aku mengatakannya dengan suara bassku.

"Ya ada... ini. tapi hanya satu. Begitu berjejer dengan Kris, aku sangat iri dengan tinggi badannya. Melebihi kau malah."

"Woahhh dia sangat tampan."

"Kau tidak tahu semua tentang mereka?" pertanyaan itu untukku.

"Aku tidak begitu agresif dengan idola, jadi aku kurang tahu." Jawabku jujur apa adanya.

"Yang ini siapa?" tanya Sehun menunjuk ke dua personel yang lain yang pasti aku juga tidak tahu.

"Ohh itu Luhan dan Xiumin. Yang bernama Luhan ini cantik kan? Dia selalu bersama dengan Xiumin. Fans bilang mereka adalah XiuHan couple. Xiumin wajahnya seperti bayi padahal dia lebih tua.

"Tapi menurutku yang terlihat lebih tua Kris. Karena dia tinggi."

"Apa kau punya nomor ponselnya? Aku rasa ini mustahil terjadi pada seorang Kim Jong in." Ledekku

"Ya ampun Yeol tentu aku punya. Tapi hanya Kyungsoo saja yang aku punya. Member lainnya aku tidak dapat. Tapi... maaf aku tidak bisa membagi nomor Kyungsoo pada kalian."

"Hm... padahal aku ingin minta nomor Luhan. dia sangat cantik." Sehun

"Yang pasti mereka tidak akan membagi nomor ponselnya sembarangan Sehun." Kai

"Kalau begitu selamat Kai... semoga kau tetap berhubungan baik dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi mengapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang jika kau sudah begitu mengenal pablik figur itu?" Sehun

"Karena aku harus merahasiakan kedekatan ku dengan Kyungsoo agar fans tidak salah paham. Dan jika orang tahu Kyungsoo berhubungan denganku. Berita negatif akan muncul di media. Makanya aku baru mengatakannya karena kau baru bertanya sekarang."

"Kau hebat Kai. Bisa mendapatkan orang seperti Kyungsoo." Ujarku.

"Yahh gomawo."

"Tapi.. Chanyeol mengapa kau tidak jadi _YAOI?_ Aku kira kau sama seperti kami." Sehun.

"Hha! Aku normal Sehun-ssi. Aku menyukai wanita."

"Tapi aku jarang melihatmu bersama dengan banyak wanita." Kai

"Itu karena aku selalu bersama dengan kalian."

"Kau menyukai seseorang ?" Sehun

"Untuk sekarang aku tidak menyukai siapapun."

"Huffttt... ngaku saja yeol jika kau memang_ yaoi_. Buktinya kau selalu bersama dengan kami dari pada dengan wanita-wanita di sana itu." Kai menatap kumpulan yeoja yang sedang makan di meja ujung sana.

"Karena kalian adalah sahabatku. Aku lebih nyaman bersama dengan kalian."

"Itu berarti kau menyukai namja." Sehun.

"Sehun. jangan membahasnya . jangan membuatku untuk membenci kalian."

Mataku tidak sengaja melihat couple gay berciuman di kantin ini. Tidak jauh dari tempatku duduk di arah belakang Sehun .

Ada apa denganku? Aku seperti tersihir oleh pemandangan sialan itu. sampai Kai menepuk punggungku aku baru mengerjap.

"Kau melihatnya?" tanyaku.

"Ya, sangat jelas."

"Melihat apa?" Sehun langsung mengikuti arah pandangku ke belakangnya.

"Kau telat Sehun-ssi" Kai

"Memangnnya apa yang kalian lihat?"

"Anio." Bohongku.

Hening sejenak. Kai menatapku smirk, Sehun senyum-senyum sendiri dengan ponselnya.

"Yeaayyyy aku mendapatkan nomornya haha." Sehun yang belum lepas memegang ponsel.

"Siapa?"

"Orang yang chat denganku hyung."

"Coba aku lihat, kau ngobrol apa saja dengannya. " Kai "Nama akunnya apa?"

"Tidak akan ku beritahu. Ini rahasia."

Teng Tong Teng Tong

"Aiihhhh sudah masuk lagi?" Sehun

Aku sudah berada di kelas bersama Kai. Tidak dengan Sehun karena kami beda kelas. Di bagian paling pojok belakang dekat jendela barisan ke satu adalah meja belajarku dan Kai tepat di sebelahku barisan ke dua.

Hasil ulangan matematika yang di kerjakan minggu lalu akan di bagikan sekarang. Senyuman mengembang di bibirku setelah apa yang ku lihat. Aku kembali meraih nilai tertinggi lagi. Seosangnim memuji berkat pencapaianku dan Kai memberiku selamat.

"Bagaimana dengan nilaimu Kai?"

"Aku juga ada peningkatan, nilaiku 75." Kelopak matanya berbinar.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**BAEKHYUN**

_Suara ponsel terus berdering di ruangan berbeda_

"Apakah dia tidak membawa ponselnya? Aiissshhh." Aku beranjak dari tempatku ke kamar Suho hyung. lebih mendekati tempat tidur suara ponsel itu berhenti. Kamar yang tertata rapi dan bersih, buku-buku kedokteran yang tersusun di rak, peralatan dokter lainnya berada di sana. Seragam putih kokoh yang sangat di jaga hyungku di lemari. Aku meraih ponselnya yang tertinggal.

"Dia ceroboh sekali, bagaimana ia bisa lupa membawa barangnya? Sepertinya ini salah satu pasiennya."

Lagi - lagi berdering dan aku mengangkatnya.

"Yeobseo."

"_nuguseyo?"_ orang di seberang telepon bersuara namja.

"Aku adiknya Suho hyung. aku yang menjawab karena ponselnya tertinggal. Mungkin Suho hyung lupa membawanya. Ada perlu apa ya?"

"_Ahh... tidak ada. Mian mengganggu dongsaeng."_

"T..tunggu. apakah ada hal penting? Barangkali kau pasien Suho hyung kah?"

"_Ahh.. bukan. Saya teman satu rekannya. Kalau begitu..."_

"Ahhh ne.." bippp.

Aku meletakkan kembali benda itu di tempat tidur. Dan melangkah ke meja belajarku semula. Kau pikir aku sedang belajar? Tidak. Aku sedang mengobrol dengan temanku di dunia maya.

Beberapa orang mengirim pesan ke alamat e-mail ku. Tapi aku membalasnya hanya pada orang itu saja. orang yang belakangan ini sering ngobrol denganku. Pemilik akun bernama Oh Sehun itu selalu mengirim pesan saat jam yang sama.

_*[Oh Sehun]_ _Hello Baekhyun :D_

_*[Byun Baekhyun] Hi Sehun_

_*[Oh Sehun] Bagaimana hari mu?"_

_*[Byun Baekhyun] Biasa saja. Kau sedang di kantin ya? _

_*[Oh Sehun] yah, bersama temanku. :) kau mau ikut bergabung? ayo ke sini hehe_

_*[Byun Baekhyun] Tidak perlu, terimakasih Sehun._

_Apa kau tidak berbicara apapun dengan temanmu?_

_Jangan sampai kau mengabaikan temanmu karena chating denganku Oh Sehun._

_*[Oh Sehun] Kami sedang mengobrol kok. Memang kenapa? Apa aku mengganggumu?_

_*[Baekhyun] Aku ingin segera memberitahumu. Agar kau tidak menggangguku lagi._

_*[Oh Sehun] Mian jika aku selalu mengganggumu._

_*[Byun Baekhyun] Aku tidak ingin kau membenciku dan segera memilih opsi untuk terus mengirim ku pesan atau kau akan menyesal berteman denganku."_

_*[Oh Sehun] memang apa yang mau kau beritahu padaku?_

_*[Byun Baekhyun] Aku YAOI._

"Mengapa ia belum membalasnya? Apa dia marah karena aku berkata seperti itu? atau mungkin dia menyesal? hmm.. ya sudahlah yang penting aku sudah memberitahunya. Aku tahu dia orang baik jadi aku langsung beritahu saja bahwa aku_ yaoi_ ." Pikirku.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia membalasnya.

*_[Oh Sehun] Aku juga Yaoi :D_

Aku langsung terdiam dan mencerna apa yang di katakan pemilik akun Oh Sehun itu. Aku kira dia normal sungguh.

*_[Byun Baekhyun] Benarkah? Lalu siapa yeoja yang berfoto denganmu di album mu itu? dia cantik. _

_*[Oh Sehun] Ahh... dia nuna. Kau pikir siapa?_

_*[Byun Baekhyun] hehe_

_*[Oh Sehun] Jadi.. aku boleh mengirim mu pesan kapanpun ku mau kan?_

_*[Byun Baekhyun] hmm..._

_*[Oh Sehun] Apa boleh meminta nomor ponselmu?_

_*[Byun Baekhyun] 0103xxxxxxx_

_*[Oh Sehun] Gomawo :D sudah dulu ne, aku harus masuk kelas. Annyeong_

Mengapa aku memberi nomorku pada orang itu? entahlah aku rasa dia lumayan. Lumayan apa? Ehemm tampan maksudku.

"Siang hari ini begitu panas, lebih baik aku mandi. Gerah sekali."

Setelah selesai mandi ku letakkan handuk di kepala dan area pinggang lalu mencari pakaian di lemari kamar. Seragam sekolahku tergantung di sana dengan rapi. Tiba-tiba raut wajahku menjadi murung. Aku jadi ingat dengan perkataan Suho hyung pagi tadi.

selama lima bulan ini aku tidak sekolah dan hanya berdiam diri saja di rumah, tidak pergi kemanapun. Aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Suho hyung. Aku benar – benar tidak tahu alasan mengapa aku memutuskan sekolah begitu saja. Aku menganggap aneh diriku. Sungguh bukan karena aku tidak mau sekolah lagi, siapa yang tidak mau menjadi orang sukses? Bahkan aku termasuk murid pintar yang hanya memiliki satu teman di sekolah. Itu pun jika ia butuh bantuanku ia akan datang menemani atau menemuiku.

Aku melihat seragam itu dengan tatapan nanar. Seragam yang pas dengan tubuhku, sangat nyaman di pakai,_ nametag_ bertuliskan Byun Baekhyun. Masih bagus bahkan seperti baru karena apik di jaga. Aku rindu memakainya. Hanya satu tahun ahh... tidak, tujuh bulan periode lagi seragam itu sudah hangus. Tidak akan bisa di pakai. Di tahun berikutnya aku harus mencari universitas.

Mungkin kau bertanya. _jika kau rindu dan ingin memakai lagi seragam itu, mengapa tidak kau lanjutkan saja sekolahmu_? Pasti itu yang kau pikirkan sekarang. Pertanyaan yang kau lontarkan itu seperti Suho hyung saja. jawabannya karena jelas - jelas aku tidak tahu. Yahh aku aneh, aku juga berfikir demikian. Aku belum siap. Aku belum memikirkan tentang cita-cita. Aku tidak mempunyai impian. sebenarnya ini bukan sebuah alasan atau jawaban. Hanya sebuah penyampaianku saja yang ku rasakan. Ada sesuatu yang menjanggal di benakku. Aku tidak tahu pasti dengan itu. lalu bagaimana hidupku kelak?

_Tes_

_Tes_

_Tes_

Air mata mulai membasahi tulang pipiku. Ku raih seragam itu dan ku cengkeram erat. Liquid bening berjatuhan membasahi seragamku. Ini adalah bukti bahwa aku menangisi seragam yang kurindukan saat dulu selalu ku pakai 6 kali dalam seminggu. Ku lihat diriku di cermin lemari. Wajah yang memang tampan. rambut hitam yang ujung – ujung nya basah dan tampak menyedihkan.

_Brukk_

Ambruklah diriku di lantai. Ku cium harum dengan yang ku pegang, sangat harum bahkan aku lupa kapan saat terakhir kali mencuci seragam ini.

_Ting Tong [suara bel pintu]_

Aku langsung terjaga dan segera ku masukan seragam itu ke lemari.

Aku lupa belum mencari pakaian. Buru – buru ku ambil kaos lengan panjang berwarna hitam polos dan celana levis selutut. Tak lupa menghapus kasar liquid di mataku sembari membuka pintu.

"Ini benar alamat rumah Byun Baekhyun?"

"Iya, saya sendiri. Omo barangnya sudah ada?"

"Novel dan komik manga anda sudah saya kirim. Jadi..."

"Gomawo Ahjussi. Ongkosnya berapa?"

Pukul 2.30 pm barang yang ku inginkan sudah padaku. Sekarang terhias senyum di bibirku. Aku seperti sudah melupakan tentang kesedihanku dengan membaca novel yang ku beli lewat jual online ini.

Dengan bantalkan sofa di ruang tamu ku rebahkan diriku sambil asyik sendiri memakan sesutu seperti yang mengandung karbohidrat dan serat.

Sudah cukup lama aku membaca dengan duniaku. Kini beralih ke ponsel.

Ini sudah pukul 5.34 pm dan aku masih tiduran di sofa. Melihat- lihat gambar idolaku dan membaca berita tentang mereka. Tidak ku sadari aku melihat photo Kyungsoo dengan seseorang yang lebih tinggi di Internet. Orang yang lebih tinggi dan berkulit Tan itu memeluk Kyungsoo seperti sudah sangat akrab. Aku merenungkan alisku dan menyimpan gambar itu karena foto yang di ambil bagus.

Aku beranjak dari sofa untuk menyalakan lampu karena hari akan mulai gelap. Lalu aku melihat ke jendela yang masih terbuka dan berniat menutupnya. Langit di luar sana sudah berwarna orange memasuki jingga. Bangunan kokoh yang sama ku lihat di pagi hari tadi penuh dengan cahaya lampu. orang- orang berjalan pulang dengan lelah setelah menjalankan rutinitasnya. Kendaraan seperti biasa selalu melewati jalan raya besar di pinggir apartemenku. Tidak ada kicauan burung. Hanya suara sorakan orang-orang ketika salah satunya hampir tertabrak kendaraan untungnya ia selamat.

Ada yang berbeda di sini. Mengapa suasana di sore hari begitu gersang dan sangat menyesakkan untuk di lihat. Berbeda saat yang ku lihat di pagi hari. Mengapa? Apakah hanya perasaanku saja? tapi ku lihat orang – orang seperti bahagia.

_DEG_

Tiba – tiba aku merasakan keringat dingin menjalari tubuhku. Kaki dan tanganku gemetar merasa sangat dingin.

_DEG_

Perasaanku menjadi aneh dan tercekat.

_DEG_

Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi lagi

_DEG_

Aku mulai kehilangan kontrol

_DEG_

Dan ternyata aku benar. Hal seperti ini terulang padaku

_DEG_

Aku sangat takut

_DEG_

Aku sendirian.

Aku mengunci rapat jendela itu dan menutup tirai seolah pemandangan yang ku lihat tadi membuatku jadi...

DEG- DEG- DEG- DEG- DEG

Sangat sesak, Aku tidak bisa bernafas. Jantungku berdebar dengan sangat keras seperti akan menerobos tulang rusuk ku.

_BRUUKK_

Aku terjatuh di lantai, kaki ku tidak bisa menahan karena lemah.

"Suho Hyung...!" lirihku "Mengapa kau belum pulang? Apakah kau sedang di Bank? Cepat pulang... palli hyung. Tolong aku. AKU SANGAT TAKUT!"

Aku coba menghubungi nya tapi ponselnya tertinggal. Ya ampunnn.

Apakah aku sedang sekarat?

Apakah aku terkena serangan jantung?

Apakah aku akan mati sekarang?

Itulah yang ku pukirkan saat perasaan ini kembali datang . Di saat yang tidak di duga.

Nafasku terengah- engah. Sulit menemukan oksigen. Aku sangat panik dan cemas.

Sungguh sangat sakit dan tidak tahan lagi.

Perutku sakit dan mual.

Aku tidak bisa menelan.

Keringatku bertambah banyak.

Kepalaku pening.

Aku takut hal buruk terjadi.

Ini sudah klimaks.

Aku merasa terlepas dari lingkungan.

Tubuhku seperti tidak nyata.

Aku ingin bersembunyi.

Aku butuh pegangan untuk menguatkanku.

Aku menangis.

_Tuhan, mengapa perasaan ini muncul lagi? Ada apa denganku? Aku pasrahkan saja pada-Mu._

_**Where are you eolmana gakkai wa inni geutorok weonhadeon kkume**_

_(Dimana kau, seberapa dekat dirimu dengan mimipi yang kuinginkan)_

_**Yeogi nan ajing neomeojigo tto ulgo**_

_(Di sini aku masih terjatuh lalu menangis)_

_**Dachigo jichyeoseo ireoseol himjocha eobseo**_

_(Aku lemah dan terluka tidak ada kekuatan untuk bangkit)_

_**Geuchiman neon nal bogo utgetji**_

_(Kau hanya berhenti melihat dan tersenyum padaku)_

_**Hello To My Self, Hello To My Self**_

_(Hello untuk diriku sendiri, Hello untuk diriku sendiri)_

_**Ulji mallago nal wirohaejullae**_

_(Akankah kau menghibur dan mengatakan jangan menangis padaku)_

_**Hello To My Self, Hello To My Self**_

_(Hello untuk diriku sendiri, Hello untuk diriku sendiri)_

_**Hal su itdago neo marhaejullae**_

_(Akankah kau mengatakan aku bisa melakukannya)_

_**Hello Hello uljima Hello Hello ireona**_

_(Hello Hello jangan menangis Hello Hello bangkitlah)_

"Hyung pulang..." Itu dia, orang yang ku harapkan datang.

"Astaga! Kau kenapa?" Suho hyung mendekatiku dengan khawatir yang melihatku tergeletak di lantai tanpa menutup pintu nya kembali. Aku langsung memeluknya erat ingin menyembunyikan diriku.

"Kau sakit? apa kau sudah makan?" Suho hyung terduduk dan kaget lalu memeriksa denyut nadi ku yang memang seorang dokter. Aku mengangguk.

"Hyung... aku sangat takut. Nafasku sesak." Suaraku parau.

"Tunggu sebentar. Hyung akan membawa oksigen." Dengan cepat Hyung sudah membawa benda yang ku butuhkan di kamarnya.

"Terima kasih hyung." aku mulai menghisap oksigen yang berbentuk silindris kecil.

"Mengapa kau bisa seperti itu? wajahmu pucat. Mengapa kau tidak bilang jika kau sakit? jangan menyembunyikan apapun dari hyung. Sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit karena peralatan di sana memadai." Aku langsung menggeleng.

"Tidak Hyung, andwae... aku tidak bisa keluar." Suho hyung merengutkan alisnya.

"Nanti juga tidak apa-apa. Ini akan berlangsung beberapa menit saja. aku sudah pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya." Aku melepaskan oksigen yang ku hisap.

"Sekarang aku merasa lebih baik, karena kau ada di sini."

"Jadi.. kau sering seperti itu di saat aku tidak mengetahuinya? Mengapa kau sembunyikan? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padamu. Kau tidak memikirkan hyung. Kau anggap apa diriku? Aku adalah kakak mu Baekhyun! " Suho Hyung kecewa.

"Mianhae hyung. aku tidak ingin memjadi beban untukmu. Aku tidak ingin kau mengkhawatirkanku."

"Bagaimana bisa hyung tidak mengetahuinya? Aku dokter dan dongsaengku sakit. sungguh hyung kecewa Baekhyun."

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku hyung. aku menyayangimu."

"Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Aku ingin minum. " Tampaknya aku sudah merasa nyaman walau masih lemas sedikit. nafasku tidak terengah - engah lagi. Ohhh Terimakasih Tuhan.

"Ini... " aku meminum air itu supaya ada kekuatan.

"Maafkan hyung juga. Hyung selalu sibuk di tempat kerja dan maaf soal tadi pagi."

"Gwaenchana." Aku tersenyum.

"Sekarang kau mau ke Rumah Sakit?"

"A..ahhh tidak sekarang. Aku lelah."

"Justru itu kita harus mengetahui kondisimu. Harus cepat- cepat mengetahui tentang penyakitmu."

"Tadi kondisiku bagaimana hyung?"

"Denyut nadi lemah. Kajja kita ke RS." Hyung menarik lenganku.

"Ahhh jinjja? jika besok pagi bagaimana? Aku tahu hyung ingin istirahat. Aku tahu hyung lelah setelah bekerja. Ngomong –ngomong mengapa hyung pulang agak terlambat?"

"Setelah mengurusi pasien hyung pergi ke Bank untuk mentransfer."

"Ahh... pantas."

"Kau benar – benar sudah baikan?"

"Iya hyung. Besok aku janji akan ke rumah sakit. jadi hyung istirahatlah aku juga ingin tidur."

_Drrrrtttt drrrtttttt_

Nomor tidak di kenal menelponku saat aku sedang istirahat di kamar pukul 7.00 pm.

"Yeobseo. Nuguseyo?"

"_Baekhyun, ini aku Sehun."_

"Sehun? ahhh ne." Aku baru mendengar suaranya.

"_kau sedang apa di malam minggu ini?"_

"Aku di rumah saja. itu... suara apa? Berisik sekali." Aku berusaha berbicara dengan seceria mungkin.

"_Aku berada di Gyeonggi-do. Udara di sini dingin. Aku akan berkemah malam ini dan besok akan mendaki gunung bersama teman- temanku." _Suara di seberang telepon terputus- putus dengan angin.

"woahhh jinjja? jaga kesehatanmu ya udara malam tidak baik."

"_Ne, kau tidak bersenang – senang?"_

"Tidak, tapi aku ikut senang jika kau senang berada di sana."

_"Kau bicara seperti itu, seolah-olah kita mempunyai sebuah hubungan,_"

"Apa?"

_"Ahahah makskudku... pastikan kau bahagia. ya sudah aku tutup dulu, aku harus menyiapkan sesuatu disini. "_ jeda sebentar.

"_Good Night Baekhyun"_

"Neh..." _tuuuttt_. Aku menarik selimut dan terpejam dengan senyuman yang entah berarti atau mungkin di paksakan.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**CHANYEOL**

"Eomma, kau terlihat seperti tidak merasakan sakit." Aku memegang dan mengelus pelan kaki Ibu.

"Cairan obat bius yang bekerja."

"Benarkah, jika tidak menggunakan obat bius apakah eomma akan merasa sakit jika ku tekan seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja itu akan sangat sakit, tapi eomma bisa menahannya karena eomma kuat."

"Aku tahu Ibu, bahkan saat kejadiannya pun kau tidak menangis walau aku tahu ibu merasakannya. Ibu memang yang terbaik."

"Channie, sudah kau putuskan untuk hidup mandiri?"

"Ahh eomma... tapi keputusanmu itu tidak sepenuhnya aku setujui." Aku merengek.

Wanita paruh baya yang sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan perban di kaki kanannya itu mengelus surai coklat anaknya sayang di ruangan yang di dominasi warna putih yang hanya mereka berdua.

"Arrayo, Ibu sengaja melakukan itu agar kau tumbuh menjadi laki-laki dewasa yang baik dan tidak pengecut. Setidaknya kau beruntung karena kau masih berada di Korea. Kau tidak bisa mengelak atau mengatur karena ayahmu sudah memilih tempat tinggal di daerah Seoul yang dekat dengan sekolahmu."

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. " Eomma. aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu dengan ayah. Apakah kalian berniat mengusir anak-anaknya dari rumah?"

Ibu menurunkan tangannya perlahan dari rambut coklat magnetaku dan menatapku lembut.

"Tidak sayang, ini semua karena Ibu dan Ayah yang sangat menyayangimu. Kakakmu yang hidup mandiri di negara asing saja dia tidak berceloteh apapun tentang bebannya meskipun Ibu tahu dia kesulitan menanggungnya sendiri."

"Ya, itu semua karena Yura nuna, jadi ibu menginginkan aku meniru sikapnya dan di tahun-tahun berikutnya Ibu dan Ayah juga akan merencanakan kepergianku ke Amerika begitu."

- Hening.

"Eommma... kau tidak akan melakukan itu kan?"

Ibu menghela nafas. "Baiklah, cukup Yura yang kuliah di Amerika, tapi sebenarnya Ibu berharap kau juga kuliah disana."

Tiba-tiba seorang dokter masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan membawa note dan pencil menjelaskan perkembangan luka parah yang sobek menusuk ke permukaan kulit bagian dalam setelah kaki Ibu ku di operasi.

"Chanyeol-ssi kau bisa menunggu di ruanganku untuk kepulangan Ibumu besok."

"Iya Dokter."

Dokter yang bernama Suho itu kembali mencatat dan menatapku ramah.

.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR<strong>

_Keesokaan harinya_

Namja yang memakai _hoodie_ putih terlihat kesal di antrian rumah sakit besar. Ia sedang duduk menunggu hasil tes yang sudah di periksa di laboratorium.

"Uhhhh lama sekali. Aku ingin segera pulang sungguh aku tidak betah berlama – lama di tempat umum." Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menelpon seseorang.

"Hyung, orang yang memeriksa hasilku adalah dokter yang berbeda. Mengapa aku tidak di periksa olehmu saja?"

"_Nanti kita bicarakan di rumah. Kau harus mengikuti peraturan disini. Sekarang jangan ganggu hyung. okay?"_

"Tapi hyung aku ingin segera pulang. Antrian masih sangat lama. Bagaimana kalau aku pulang saja dan hasilnya kau bawa nanti ke rumah."

"_Ehh? kau ini. hm... ya sudah kau pulang lah naik taxi. Nanti setelah aku selesai akan ku bawakan hasil tesmu. Kau bisa kan pulang sendiri?"_

"Ne... gomapta maaf mengganggumu." Baekhyun memasukan kembali ponselnya ke saku.

Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan antrian lalu melihat wanita parubaya memerlukan bantuan terjebak dengan kursi rodanya karena salah satu ban masuk ke pinggir lubang seperti tempat selokan yang tidak ada airnya.

Tadinya Baekhyun akan langsung pergi saja karena ia tidak mau mencampuri urusan orang lain yang tidak di kenalnya tapi ia merasa iba dan Baekhyun semakin mendekat dan menolong wanita itu dengan mengangkat lalu menggeser – geser kursi.

"Terimakasih anak muda." Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Ahjuma, kau sendiri?"

"Tidak, anakku sedang menebus biaya rumah sakit."

"Ahhh, itu... kakimu.." Baekhyun melirik kaki wanita parubaya itu di perban dan terluka.

"Ini karena kecelakaan tempo hari."

"Ahh..."

"Eomma! Aku sudah selesai. Ayo kita pulang ." Chanyeol menghampiri ibunya dengan melihat sosok asing di sampingnya.

"Eomma dia siapa?"

"Orang ini yang menolong ibu tadi saat kau pergi."

"Memangnya tadi eomma kenapa?"

"Eomma terjebak di lubang."

"Aku... harus pergi." Baekhyun berbalik lalu meninggalkan dua orang itu.

"Terimakasih yah." Chanyeol sedikit berteriak dan di saat itu Baekhyun terhenti sejenak lalu melanjutkan kembali jalannya dan sudah tidak terlihat saat berbelok di tikungan.

wanita paruh baya yang duduk di kursi roda itu menoleh ke samping dan melambaikan tangannya pada suami yang menghampirinya.

"Yeobo, aku menggunakan tongkat saja, dan sepertinya kursi roda tidak akan masuk ke dalam mobil."

"Baiklah, ohh Channie... kau sudah bisa menggunakan apartemen barumu. Karena ini hari libur, jadi kau punya waktu senggang untuk melihat-lihat."

"Hmm... kalau begitu ayah saja yang mengantar Ibu pulang. Aku akan pergi mengemasi barang."

"Taxi! Taxi? Berhenti." Baekhyun mengeluh saat beberapa taxi yang lewat mengabaikannya pada tengah hari di halte.

"Ohhh aku akan menaik bis." Ujarnya saat tiba – tiba bus berhenti di hadapannya.

Baekhyun mencari tempat duduk kosong. Setelah itu ia melihat- lihat jalan di kaca jendela bus dan mengingat saat ia sering melewati jalan ini untuk pergi ke sekolah. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun pergi keluar semenjak lima bulan yang lalu.

Baekhyun merasa dirinya tidak nyaman sekarang, terlihat keringat keluar di dahinya. Ia ingin cepat- cepat berada di zona amannya. Nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan. Baekhyun selalu menenangkan dirinya saat kejadian yang sama untuk pergi sekolah memakai bis. Baekhyun lebih suka memakai kendaraan pribadi atau taxi yang tidak banyak penumpangnya. Hal yang di bencinya adalah saat orang – orang tidak di kenal berkumpul dengannya. ia akan mulai risih. Di sepanjang jalan Baekhyun menutup matanya karena ia tidak ingin melihat di mana ia sekarang. Itu membuatnya takut.

Baekhyun sudah merasa nyaman dan lega karena ia sudah turun dari Bis. Menaiki anak tangga apartemen menuju atas dan saat di koridor ia melihat seseorang di depan rumah kosong. Tangan kanan orang itu memegang kotak berisi barang – barang kepunyaannya yang di peluk di badannya. Dan tangan kirinya memegang ponsel ke telinga. Baekhyun perhatikan orang tinggi dengan rambut coklat itu seperti orang yang di lihatnya saat di rumah sakit tadi. tapi ia tidak yakin.

_Tap tap tap_

Baekhyun terus melangkah sampai di depan pintu rumahnya ia bertemu pandang dengan manik mata Park Chanyeol yang memang sedang berdiri sejajar dengannya karena rumah baru yang akan di tempati chanyeol saling berhadapan dengan rumah Baekhyun. Chanyeol menurunkan ponsel di telinganya.

"Kau..." suara berat itu membuyarkan pikiran Baekhyun.

.

.

.

**_To Be Countinued..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Btw, ada yang tahu Baekhyun kenapa? di chap next bakal lebih di perjelas. Makanya jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak review.**

**sebenarnya author gak bermaksud bikin Baekhyun menderita disini kekekekeke, tapi gak tahu kenapa gemes aja kalo Baekhyun yang sosoknya ceria jadi di bikin pemurung begitu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Place To Hide**

**Main Cast : **** Byun Baekhyun**

● **Park Chanyeol**

● **EXO support member**

**Genre : Yaoi, Boys Love , Romance, Absurd.**

**Rating : T **

**Author : Yeolvin**

**Note : No bash, No plagiat And No copas because this is purely my thoughts.**

**Music Recomented : Ye Eun WG - Hello To My Self [OST Dream High 2]**

**Warning : Sorry for Typo**

**Don't like don't read!**

Happy Reading..

_Tap tap tap_

_Baekhyun terus melangkah sampai di depan pintu rumahnya ia bertemu pandang dengan manik mata Park Chanyeol yang memang sedang berdiri sejajar dengannya karena rumah baru yang akan di tempati chanyeol saling berhadapan dengan rumah Baekhyun. Chanyeol menurunkan ponsel di telinganya._

"_Kau..." suara berat itu membuyarkan pikiran Baekhyun._

Place To Hide(?)

Baekhyun membungkukan sedikit memberi salam lalu mengeluarkan kunci rumah yang berada di dalam saku celana.

"Aku... ini rumahku." Baekhyun memperlihatkan kuncinya pada Chanyeol dengan ekspresi datar.

Lalu ia masuk begitu saja tanpa mau mendengar kata – kata Chanyeol selanjutnya yang memang menurut Baekhyun adalah orang asing.

_Greepppp_

Baekhyun menutup pintu sedangkan Chanyeol termangu melihat pintu berwarna biru sudah tertutup rapat.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum melenggos masuk ke dalam flat.

Terukir senyuman yang tidak terlalu lebar saat mengartikan bahwa Chanyeol selesai melihat-lihat ruangan di tempatnya.

Sekarang Chanyeol di sibukkan dengan menata barang – barang yang ia keluarkan dari kotak miliknya seperti bingkai foto. Terlihat foto dirinya tersenyum lucu menggemaskan. Jam waker di taruhnya di meja dekat tempat tidur. Dan benda- benda lainnya seperti _earphone,_ buku, camera digital, parfum, atau kacamata. Sebelumnya perabotan yang di butuhkan sudah tersedia semua.

* * *

><p>Di sore hari Suho turun dari mobilnya. Ia berjalan menaiki anak tangga membawa map hasil tes Baekhyun. Ia seperti kebingungan di sepanjang jalan apartemen.<p>

Suho berpapasan dengan orang yang lebih tinggi di ambang pintu sebelah yang sepertinya akan keluar.

"Kau adalah pemilik baru rumah ini?" tanya Suho kepada anak yang lebih muda.

"Iya, lalu... apa yang dokter lakukan?"

"Sebenarnya ini rumahku." nada suaranya terdengar santai.

"Eh?" Chanyeol sedikit terkejut karena menurutnya dunia sangat kecil dan sebelumnya ia juga melihat seseorang memasuki tempat tinggalnya.

Suho terkikik pelan. "Mengetahui kau tetangga baruku, itu tidak buruk Chanyeol-ah."

"Tapi, um.. kau tinggal bersama seseorang yang lain? soalnya aku melihat-

_seseorang yang lain. "_Maksudmu Baekhyun?"

"Apa?"

"Dia adikku. kami tinggal berdua."

"Ahh..." Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kita bisa saling membantu kalau begitu." Suho tersenyum pada Chanyeol dan setelah itu melirik pada kenop pintu dan memutarnya. "Aku akan masuk." Saat Suho sedikit berbalik, Chanyeol menghentikkan pergerakannya dengan bergumam kata 'tunggu'. sementara Suho menatapnya kembali dengan seperti ingin bertanya. _Apa?_

"Kapan bibi pengurus apartemen akan datang?"-

* * *

><p>Baekhyun dan Suho sedang duduk di sofa merundingkan tentang kondisi Baekhyun yang sesungguhnya.<p>

"Sudah aku periksa ulang. Aku kira dokter yang memeriksamu salah cetak. Tapi hyung bersyukur karena sebenarnya hasil mu baik. Tidak ada penyakit apapun dan semua tes menyatakan normal." Suho memberikan map berisi kertas itu pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun membacanya dengan teliti.

"Benar, kalau begitu aku tidak sakit?" Baekhyun memicingkan matanya bulat walau kita lihat dia tetap saja sipit.

"Tidak. maka dari itu aku memeriksanya kembali di lab." Suho memainkan jarinya yang bertaut melipat di atas lututnya.

"Lalu apakah hyung bisa menjelaskan apa yang sering terjadi padaku?" Baekhyun menurunkan kertas itu dari tangannya.

"Menurutku, kau harus ceritakan semua masalahmu. Mungkin kau banyak pikiran, bisa juga karena gangguan psikis. Jadi intinya kau jangan mengkhawatirkan tentang penyakitmu karena buktinya kau tidak apa – apa."

"Tapi... mengapa? ini semua sulit untuk di pahami."

"Biasanya apa yang membuatmu... merasakan seperti itu?" Suho melihat pada lengannya tapi setelah itu melirik Baekhyun kembali.

"Huh?"

"Apakah karena 'peristiwa hebat' di masa lalu? jujur saja semenjak itu kau... menjadi aneh dan berubah. itu menurut pemikiranku saja, apakah benar karena itu?"

"Ahh... hyung, bisakah kau tidak mengungkitnya. Aku... aku... mungkinkah?!"

* * *

><p><strong>BAEKHYUN<strong>

Hari sudah mulai larut dan aku sedang _browsing _dengan komputer di meja belajar.

Aku sedang mencari sebuah pengetahuan yang mungkin harus ku ketahui tentang diriku. Sekedar informasi atau semacamnya yang bisa ku dapatkan.

perkataan Suho hyung tadi sore, membuatku penasaran dan ingin mengulik sebuah gangguan psikis. Dan itu adalah kunci keyboard pertama yang ku ketik di layar.

Ada banyak sekali macam-macam dari gangguan tersebut, lalu aku memilih Kata _Agoraphobia_ yang memang pertama terurut di list.

_Klik_

Kedua mataku tidak lepas dari bacaan di monitor. Aku merasa tertarik untuk tahu lebih jelas mengenai hal itu. Aku terus membacanya dan pada saat itu mataku tercengang. entah perasaan menyiksa atau lega.

"Benarkah?" Lirihnya pelan lalu menghela nafas dan sedikit membendung liquid di kelopak matanya.

Perasaanku tidak bisa di gambarkan karena bercampur aduk dengan rasa senang karena aku telah mengetahui jawaban mengapa aku seperti itu dan juga perasaan buruk yang mengelilingiku.

Entah mengapa aku ingin sekali mengeprint semua artikel itu dan menunjukkannya pada Suho hyung. Kali ini aku butuh bantuan, aku tidak bisa lagi menyangkal bahwa aku baik-baik saja dan Suho hyung tidak akan terlalu khawatir tentang itu walaupun di tulisan tersebut _Agoraphobia_ tidak mengancam jiwa.

Terlarut dalam pemikiran kesal dan tertekan ku tenggelamkan wajahku di lengan sambil menunggu mencetak kertas selesai.

_Drrrrttt drrrtttt..._

"Sehun..." Suaraku terdengar sedikit parau dan serak.

_"Hi, kau baik-baik saja?"_ Suara di seberang telepon menginterupsi.

"Y..yya. Aku baik."

_"Mengapa kau menangis?"_

"Sejelas itu kah kau mendengar? Sebenarnya aku... sedang menonton film. kau tahu filmya sangat bagus. membuatku terharu."

"Film apa? apa itu romance, sad, atau-

"Film Miracle In Cell No.7"

"Ahh... sepertinya kau sangat menikmati acaramu. Apa aku mengganggu?"

"T..tidak. tentu saja tidak." jawabnya dengan cepat.

Hening sejenak.

"Aku/_Aku_" ucap Baekhyun dan Sehun berbarengan.

_"Kau saja dulu." _Sehun memberi kesempatan.

"Tidak, bicaralah. lagi pula aku tidak terlalu penting."

_"Hm.. baiklah. Aku ingin kita menonton film bersama di bioskop."_

"Apa? Sehun-

_"Itu ajakan kencan. yah, walaupun itu terdengar klise.. Kau mau?"_

_"_um.. mengapa tiba-tiba? Aku-

_"Jika kau merasa ini terlalu mendadak, kita bisa menggunakan hari di sabtu depan."_

"Entahlah, aku rasa akan merasa canggung jika kita melihat satu sama lain secara langsung."

_"Wae? Kau tidak suka ajakan kencanku?"_

Tidak ada suara yang menjawab.

"_Hah._" Sehun tertawa hambar. _"Aku tidak memaksa. hanya saja.. aku ingin melihatmu. Aku... menyukaimu._" suaranya menjadi lembut setelah Sehun tertawa membuat keheningan di antara mereka semakin terselubung walau bercakap di telepon.

Sedangkan Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan merah merona di pipinya saat di seberang telepon mengatakan perasaannya.

Terdengar helaan nafas di bibir mungil Baekhyun "Kau serius ingin berkencan denganku?"

_"Iya. aku tahu kita belum mengenal lebih jauh, tapi dengan kau menerima ajakkan kencanku, kita bisa memulai untuk lebih mengenal diri kita."_

Baekhyun tidak menjawab.

_"Kalau begitu, aku tunggu Sabtu depan di Sungai Han jam lima sore."_

"Sehun-

_"Ahh.. tadi kau mau bilang apa?" _

"Tidak ada. aku bilang itu tidak penting." Tadinya Baekhyun ingin menutup sambungan telepon saat kertas-kertas print nya sudah selesai di cetak.

_"Baekhyun, maaf jika aku meminta hal seperti itu tapi sungguh aku menginginkan kau untuk datang. hm.. ini bukan memaksa tapi sebuah permintaan dariku."_

"Baiklah akan ku usahakan untuk datang."Akhirnya Baekhyun luluh dengan itu tanpa sadar mengatakan bahwa ia sedang masa sulit untuk mencegah dirinya berpergian ke luar rumah. Mungkinkah Baekhyun mulai menyukai Sehun?

...

Baekhyun berdiri untuk membuka pintu kamar Suho dengan kertas di genggamannya, tapi setelah melihat hyungnnya itu tertidur, Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali berjalan ke tempat tidurnya yang berada di sebelah ruangan dan menyimpan yang di genggamannya itu di atas meja. Baekhyun berfikir mungkin besok ia bisa memberitahunya.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR<strong>

Chanyeol membuka pintu rumahnya seperti siap untuk pergi sekolah pagi ini. Dilihatnya pintu berwarna biru itu masih tertutup. Di pikirannya mengapa ia tidak bertemu Baekhyun lagi. Entah mengapa Chanyeol ingin melihat orang itu yang tadi malam sempat muncul di mimpinya. Lalu ia pergi dengan semangat hari ini memakai Bus.

Sedangkan Baekhyun baru saja bangun dari tidurnya dan di carinya Suho tidak ada karena telah pergi bekerja dan niatnya untuk memberitahukan hyungnya itu harus di urungkan lagi.

Baekhyun membuka jendela dan melihat dari atas apartemen, orang tinggi berambut coklat itu berjalan menaiki Bus. Ternyata orang itu masih sekolah tapi dilihat dari seragamnya bukan dari sekolah Baekhyun dulu. Baekhyun pikir orang yang menjulang tinggi yang baru pindah itu adalah anak mahasiswa yang sudah kuliah ternyata ia salah.

...

Chanyeol sudah pulang dari sekolahnya sore ini. Ia kembali melirik pintu biru itu dan masih sama saja. Pintu yang masih tertutup._ Memang apa yang di harapkan Chanyeol?_

Saat hari sudah mulai sore dan sampai malam ini Baekhyun tertidur di kamarnya. Suho masuk dan berniat untuk meminjam Komputer Baekhyun untuk mengerjakan data pekerjaanya karena laptop milik Suho tertinggal di tempat kerja.

Dengan hati- hati Suho melangkah karena takut membangunkan adik kesayangannya. Tiba – tiba ia melihat kertas tertumpuk di meja belajar Baekhyun bersampingan dengan komputer itu. Suho duduk dan membacanya.

**-Seseorang dengan Agoraphobia akan merasa takut untuk berpergian keluar rumah. Mereka akan merasa cemas dan panik pada suatu hal yang sebenarnya tidak berbahaya. Sehingga orang-orang seperti itu selalu menghindari tempat keramaian atau ruangan tertutup bila ada banyak orang di sekelilingnya yang bisa memicu terjadinya serangan panik mendadak. seperti menghindari jalanan umum, transportasi umum, sekolah, bioskop, kereta bawah tanah, mall, atau tempat publik lainnya. Orang dengan seperti itu akan merasa nyaman bila di dalam rumahnya sendiri dan di temani. mereka juga takut bila di tinggalkan seorang diri di tempat jauh dengan orang-orang terdekatnya. Penderita agoraphobia cenderung memiliki sikap tertutup dengan tidak banyak bersosialisasi dengan kebanyakan orang sehingga itu kadang membuatnya kesepian tapi membuatnya nyaman. Lisa Capps dan Elinor mengatakan bahwa ketakutan yang tidak masuk akal itu sulit untuk di buang jauh-jauh, mereka menyadari bahwa mereka tidak dalam ancaman bahaya tetapi tetap saja merasa panik, jika sudah memuncak mereka akan merasa sendirian dan depresi. Juga Dokterpun belum bisa banyak membantu. Di Amerika, serangan panik adalah persoalan kesehatan yang serius dan negara ini mempunyai paling sedikit 1.7% dari orang dewasa atau 3 juta penduduk akan mendapatkan serangan panik sewaktu-waktu dalam kehidupannya. Penyebab seseorang bisa menderita Agoraphobia karena salah satunya mempunyai kenangan pahit di masa lalu atau kejadian di mana orang tersebut tidak bisa melupakannya.-**

Suho membelalakan kedua matanya terkejut dan itu tidak mungkin terjadi. ia masih memegang artikel yang tidak di bacanya semua lalu menatap pada anak yang sedang tertidur dengan mata teduhnya.

Suho berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai mendekati tempat tidur untuk membangunkan Baekhyun dengan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Ya! Ireona... hyung harus bicara." Ucapnya dengan wajah sendu di dudukkannya di tepi ranjang king size Baekhyun.

"Eugghhh... mengapa kau membangunkanku hyung? wae?" Baekhyun mengusik matanya.

"Ini... kau harus menjelaskannya." Suho memberikan artikel itu pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung membulatkan matanya lalu duduk dari posisinya.

"Itu... kau sudah membacanya?"

"Oh.."

Hening...

"Aku... tidak tahu harus menceritakannya dari mana. Kau benar aku mempunyai gangguan psikis. Aku juga baru mengetahui hal ini. Aku mulai merasa aneh saat delapan tahun yang lalu saat eomma dan appa meninggal ketika bencana gempa bumi dulu."

"Lalu...?" matanya berkaca – kaca.

"Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Aku takut kejadian itu menimpaku lagi dan aku akan kehilangan orang yang ku sayangi."

"Itu sudah sangat lama dan kau masih bertahan dengan seperti ini sekarang?" Suho menitikkan air mata.

"Iya, aku rasa phobiaku semakin memburuk hyung."

"Jadi... kau tidak mau sekolah karena ini?"

"Aku rasa begitu."

"Jadi selama ini kau selalu membeli barang lewat internet karena kau takut pergi keluar?"

"Benar sekali hyung..." Baekhyun menangis.

"Waktu itu... kau sakit. sebelumnya apa yang kau lihat dan kau rasakan hmm...?"

"Saat itu aku takut karena aku sendirian di rumah. lalu sebelum sakit, aku melihat pemandangan yang membuatku sangat takut dan cemas di jendela saat melihat keluar sana." Baekhyun menghentikkan perkataanya karena ia melihat raut wajah kakanya yang ingin mengetahui lebih jelas kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku sangat takut dengan tempat terbuka dan tempat umum. Makanya tiba- tiba aku sakit seperti itu...setiap aku pergi keluar kemanapun itu. Mau itu sekolah atau naik kendaraan umum perasaanku menjadi aneh. Aku juga takut keramaian sehingga aku tidak pernah bersosialisasi dengan banyak orang. Tapi saat di rumah aku merasa nyaman." bicaranya terbata – bata dan air mata mencelos begitu saja.

"Hyung mengerti. Maafkan hyung karena menuduhmu yang tidak – tidak. Hyung sudah menuduhmu seorang teroris waktu itu. mianhae..."

"Gwaenchan hyung.. aku merindukan eomma dan appa. Hiks. Hiks. Hiks"

"Nado. Tapi kau jangan mengganggap dirimu sendirian. Disini masih ada hyung yang selalu bersamamu." Suho yang berusia 23 tahun itu mengusap lembut liquid bening Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Pasti aku bisa membantumu mengatasi semua ini. yang aku sesalkan adalah kau sering mengalami hal seperti itu tapi kau sama sekali tidak berbicara apapun padaku. jika kau menjelaskannya dari awal pasti tidak akan seburuk ini. mungkin dari dulu aku akan berusaha untuk menyembuhkanmu agar tidak terlambat jadinya iya kan?"

"Ne, maafkan aku hyung." Suho memeluk adiknya dan mengelus surai hitam Baekhyun sayang.

_**How are you, eotteoni kkumeul irundaneun**_

_(Bagaimana kabarmu, Bagaimana dengan meraih mimpimu)_

_**Gon jeongmal kkojibodo apeuji anni**_

_(Tidakkah terasa sakit saat kau mencubit dirimu)_

_**Eojjeomyeon ijen negen pyeongbeomhan ilsangira ttaeron jigyeomni**_

_(Mungkinkah sekarang bagimu hari-hari biasa terasa membosankan)_

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK ON<strong>

_Delapan tahun yang lalu._

Saat itu Baekhyun berusia sembilan dan hyungnya lima belas.

Hari di mana gempa bumi menggemparkan kota Myeong-dong sore hari. Guncangan besar meruntuhkan semuanya. Banyak orang telah menghempaskan nyawa dengan naas sekali. Orang – orang ramai menjerit berteriak keluar untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Sementara Baekhyun sedang belajar di sekolah dasar wajahnya masih sangat ceria. saat itu ibu guru yang mengajar memerintahkan semua murid untuk keluar menyelamatkan diri dan di sini Baekhyun menjadi takut dan menuruti perintah ibu gurunya di dalam kelas.

Baekhyun selamat tapi ia mendapatkan luka ringan dan ia sangat panik. Beberapa menit berlalu setelah kejadian itu Baekhyun memikirkan nasib keluarganya. Baekhyun menangis karena beberapa temannya tidak di temukan.

Bangunan sekolahnya sudah runtuh seperti lenyap di telan bumi hanya dinding pembatas yang masih terlihat utuh. Jalanan agak retak dan bisa di bayangkan bagaimana ramainya suasana sore hari itu.

Beberapa jam kemudian Baekhyun mendengar kabar eomma dan appa nya telah tiada. Hatinya sangat terpukul untungnya Baekhyun bertemu dengan hyungnya. Ia memeluk erat sang kakak menumpahkan semua kesedihannya. Tapi hyungnya itu tetap tegar dan hanya menangis dalam diam. Suho juga terluka bahkan lukanya lebih parah dari Baekhyun.

Beberapa hari kemudian keduanya telah di beri pengobatan oleh bantuan pemerintah setempat.

Baekhyun dan Suho di pindahkan ke Seoul untuk menetap di sana. Selama semua biaya sekolah di tanggung oleh pemerintah keduanaya bisa mencukupi kebutuhan hidup. Sampai Suho sudah berhasil menjadi orang sukses pemerintah tidak lagi membiayai kebutuhan mereka.

Dan disini mereka masih menetap di Seoul sampai sekarang, Suho memilih untuk membeli apartemen baru untuk tempat tinggalnya bersama Baekhyun.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

><p>dua hari kemudian Chanyeol mulai penasaran dengan sosok Baekhyun yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya. Di pikirannya mengapa orang itu tidak pernah muncul untuk sekedar keluar atau melakukan apapun. Apkah dia sakit karena waktu itu ia bertemu dengannya di <em>hospital<em> ? Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak berniat untuk mengintip di lubang pintu berwarna biru itu tapi tidak tahu kenapa Chanyeol mulai mencondongkan kepalanya ke lubang knop pintu lalu sedikit menyipitkan matanya.

"Dia sedang apa? Aku tidak bisa melihatnya." Chanyeol masih dalam posisinya.

"Kau ingin bertemu Baekhyun? Dia sedang tidak melakukan apapun." Tiba – tiba Suho sudah berada di samping Chanyeol sedang berdiri mengalungkan kedua tangannya di dada. Chanyeol langsung tersadar lalu menggerakkan kepalanya ke atas dan terbentur gagang pintu itu.

"Akkhhh...d..d..dokter? a..aku..."

Suho menatap Chanyeol dan pintu bergantian dengan sebuah lantasan pemikiran.

"Chanyeol aku harus bicara. Kajja ikut aku." Suho dengan tatapan smirk nya. Sedangkan Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal mengikuti Suho dari belakang ke tempat seperti taman di dekat apartemen.

"Begini... aku perlu bantuan seseorang. Adikku Baekhyun... aku ingin kau menjadi temannya. Dia selalu sendirian, aku ingin kau bisa menemaninya jika kau mempunyai waktu. Buat dia menjadi bergairah."

"Bergairah?Tapi... mengapa?"

"Baekhyun tidak punya teman. Dia tidak banyak kontak sosial dengan orang- orang. Ia tidak mau pergi keluar ia selalu ingin di rumah, aku meminta bantuanmu karena aku percaya dan kita adalah tetangga."

Chanyeol masih terdiam merenungkan alisnya dan ingin mendengar lebih jauh penjelasan dari Suho.

"Mungkin kau juga merasa Baekhyun aneh kan? Makanya tadi kau mengintipnya. Karena kau ingin tahu tentang dia benar? " jeda sebentar.

"Baekhyun mengidap agoraphobia. Ia takut berada di luar dan itu akan membuatnya sakit tapi jika berada dirumah ia akan merasa nyaman."

"a..ago..bia?"

"A-go-ra-pho-bia Chanyeol." Jelas Suho menekan kalimatnya.

"Ahh.. arraseo. Aku akan membantumu dokter."

"Jeongmal gamsahamnida. Ahh... kau jangan memanggilku dokter jika disini. Sekarang aku sedang tidak mengerjakan tugasku. Hanya panggil aku dokter jika sedang di _hospital. _Panggil aku Suho _hyung_ ne?" Chanyeol menggangguk paham.

"Tapi.. kau jangan memberitahu tentang Baekhyun pada orang-orang di dekatmu.

"Iya dokter... ehh, maksudku hyung."

* * *

><p>Chanyeol memikirkan tentang sebuah rencana untuk menjadi teman Baekhyun. Tidak mungkin ia harus berdiam diri sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam saja di rumahnya bagaimana bisa ia mendekati Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak ambil pusing. Ia pergi ke restoran terkenal milik ayahnya sore ini menjelang malam hari.<p>

Dengan membawa beberapa kantong bekal makanan, Chanyeol menyiapkan itu untuk di berikannya pada Baekhyun.

_Ting Tong_

Dibukanya pintu itu oleh pemilik rumah. Baekhyun buru – buru membukanya karena dikira itu adalah tukang yang mengirim barangnya. Setelah tahu siapa yang ada di hadapannya raut wajah Baekhyun menjadi datar.

"Ahh... kau rupanya. Ada perlu apa?" ini adalah ketiga kalinya Chanyeol bertemu Baekhyun yang sekarang memakai baju kaos gambar kartun desney warna abu dengan celana jeans.

"A.. aku... ingin memberimu ini." Chanyeol menyodorkan bekal makannya.

"Apa itu?"

"Samgyetang. Aku memberikan itu karena... kita tetangga. Aku ingin kita bisa saling membantu karena aku baru pindah ke sini." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti kebetulan aku sedang lapar. Gamsahamnida." Baekhyun menerimanya lalu menyunggingkan sedikit senyumnya yang sangat manis membuat Chanyeol ingin berlama – lama mengenal Baekhyun.

"Jika tidak ada lagi hal yang mau di bicarakan aku akan tutup pintunya."

"Ca..cakkaman! apa kau mempunyai... hm.. alat penyedot debu? Aku membutuhkannya, alat penyedot debu ku lupa ku bawa."

"Gomawo. Setelah selesai aku akan cepat – cepat mengembalikannya." Chanyeol yang sudah memegang alat itu lalu sedikit tersenyum kikuk setelah pintunya di tutup. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berniat meminjam alat penyedot debu itu. untuk apa di malam seperti ini menggunakan alat itu? konyolnya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun menanyainya seperti itu dan Chanyeol hanya diam merutuki kebodohannya. Ia melakukan itu supaya bisa bertemu Baekhyun lagi di suatu hari.

Chanyeol menyimpan alat itu di samping dekat rigen pakaian kotor. Ia sama sekali tidak menggunakannya hanya memandangnya bingung. Ini adalah bukan tipe pekerjaannya karena Chanyeol adalah orang pemalas. Anehnya orang seperti dia bisa mendapatkan ranking di sekolah dengan memiliki sifat buruknya yang pemalas.

Ia merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur memikirkan sesuatu tentang orang itu yang belakangan selalu ada dalam mimpi indahnya. Chanyeol menatap langit- langit kamarnya gelap hanya di terangi lampu tidur. Sesuatu mengernyit hatinya ketika bayang – bayang Baekhyun melantasi khayalnya. Masih jelas terukir senyuman pertama Baekhyun untuk dirinya walau memang seperti di paksakan. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sekarang dia harus melupakan bayangan tentang Baekhyun karena ia takut orang itu muncul di alam mimpinya lagi. Memang apa yang Chanyeol takutkan? Bukankah orang seperti Baekhyun adalah sangat imut jika berada di mimpinya, selama Baekhyun tidak mengganggu atau membuatnya kesal di dalam mimpi, itu tidak masalah. Tapi yang Chanyeol takutkan hatinya akan benar – benar menyukai Baekhyun sedangkan ia menyangkal di hadapan Sehun dan Kai bahwa dia tidak gay. Dan nyatanya sekarang Chanyeol tidak bisa terlelap ia memilih untuk menelpon Jongin alias Kai atau si Kkamjong hitam itu untuk lebih memahami tentang perasaanya yang selalu membayangi Baekhyun.

"_Wae?"_

"Aku... aku..."

"_Ahh... kau sudah pindah ke apartemen baru ya? Mengapa tidak memberitahuku lebih awal jika kau juga tinggal sendiri?"_

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya?"

"_Oh.. eomma mu yang bilang, seharusnya kau mengadakan pesta kecil- kecilan bagaimana? Hanya aku dan Sehun."_

"Oke, oke setuju hm... besok setelah pulang sekolah kita langsung mampir ke apartemenku."

"_Ne, aku akan membawa soju. Makanan lainnya dari kau dan Sehun."_

"Ne.."

"_Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok. Ohh tadi kau mau bicara apa?"_

"ahh.. tidak jadi."

...

* * *

><p>"Kau memasak samgyetang? Bukankah persediaan makanan di rumah kita habis." Suho bertanya setelah dari supermarket membawa beberapa kantong sedang menghampiri Baekhyun di meja makan.<p>

"Ahh.. ne hyung. Aku tidak memasak, orang yang baru pindah di rumah sebelah itu yang memberikannya." Mulutnya penuh pipinya berisi.

"Jinjja? hmm..." Suho meletakkan kantong di atas meja.

"Hyung sudah makan? Ayo makan berdua saja, dia memberikannya banyak aku tidak bisa memakannya semua, ini sangat enak hyung."

"Ne, kau sudah melihat orang itu? bagaimana menurutmu?" Suho duduk lalu mencicipi samgyetang dengan sendok."

" Entahlah."

Hening...

"Aku rasa kau harus terus melanjutkan belajarmu." Baekhyun langsung menatap Suho dan yang di tatap balik menatap dengan wajah santai.

"Maksudmu aku harus melanjutkan sekolahku lagi?"

"Tenang saja, kau pasti bisa. Kau harus bisa melawan semua perasaanmu itu dengan menghadapi hal – hal yang kau takuti."

"Tapi hyung... aku tidak yakin. Jangan membuatku sakit lagi." Baekhyun memasang wajah seperti tidak tertarik dengan usulan hyungnya itu. Suho menghela nafas.

"Baiklah jika kau belum yakin. Ada cara lain. Kau tetap berada di rumah tapi kau terus belajar mengerjakan soal – soal negara. Kau akan mendapati ijazah dengan sekolah paket mu yang telah di siapkan pemerinah. Bagaimana?" Baekhyun langsung mengangguk setuju dan bibirnya melengkung ke atas.

"lagian hyung sudah registrasi jadi tinggal tunggu saja soal – soal dan buku yang harus kau kerjakan."

"Benarkah? Aku akan siap mengerjakannya. terimakasih hyung."

"Ahh.. ada satu lagi."

"Mwo?"

"Hyung mempunyai teman satu rekan. Dia bukan dokter melainkan seorang psikiater yang akan membantumu mengatasi agoraphobia. Jadi kau boleh menemui dan meminta penjelasan darinya."

"Siapa?"

* * *

><p><em>Keesokan harinya.<em>

Kai dan Sehun membuntuti Chanyeol dari belakang saat di koridor apartemen.

"Jadi ini tempat tinggalmu sekarang?" tanya Sehun.

"Ayo masuk." Chanyeol.

"Ternyata dekat dengan sekolah." Tambah Kai mendahului masuk setelah Chanyeol membuka pintu.

"Duduklah dulu, aku akan mengganti baju." Chanyeol menghampiri kamarnya dan meninggalkan Kai dan Sehun di ruang tamu.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Sehun dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kita akan mengadakan pesta bodoh. ahh aku lupa tidak membawa soju. Kau juga kan?

"Apa?"

"Aissshhh... bagaimana bisa berpesta tanpa makanan."

"Kalau begitu kita beli di supermarket. "

"Uang jajanku tinggal sisa 18.000 won." kai mengeluarkan uangnya di saku seragam.

"Aku tambahkan, aku punya 35.000 won."

"Waahhh..." Kai menghitung uang miliknya dengan Sehun.

"Apakah kau punya beberapa persediaan makanan untuk di masak?" Sehun bertanya saat Chanyeol menghampirinya memakai kaos oblong tanpa lengan warna hitam dengan celana pendek menutupi kakinya sampai lutut. Lalu Chanyeol memeriksa ke dalam lemari makanan yang tergantung.

"Aku hanya mempunyai ramen cup."

"Yeol, apakah kau tidak akan mengeluarkan uangmu untuk membeli makanan? supaya lebih banyak saja, kau kan yang punya rumah." Kai berbicara seolah- olah uang yang di pegangnya masih kurang.

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar pada kai.

"Kalian beli apa saja. jangan lama- lama. Aku akan menyiapkan penggorengan."

"Sippp. Aku percayakan pasti ada kembalian dengan uangmu." Tambah kai.

"Ayo kita pergi sebelum hari makin sore." Sehun meletakkan tas ranselnya di sofa.

* * *

><p>"Kau duluan saja." ucap Sehun pada Kai yang memegang kantong belanjaan setelah dari supermarket. Sepertinya Sehun berpapasan dengan appa nya di jalan saat sudah dekat di apartemen Chanyeol.<p>

"Ne, Annyeong ahjusi." Kai yang juga membawa kantong telah pergi.

"Ayah, mengapa kau turun dari bis? Mengapa kau jalan kaki? Mana mobil ayah?"

"Mobil ayah sedang di perbaiki di bengkel. Ayah ada urusan di kantor sekarang jadi terpaksa naik bis."

"Ahh..."

"mengapa kau tidak pulang ke rumah?"

"Hehe aku sedang ada pesta di rumah teman." Sehun tersenyum menunjukkan kantong belanjaanya.

"Ahh... dasar. Seharusnya kau ganti dulu bajumu itu."

"Iya ayah. Maaf."

"Kalau begitu ayah harus pergi."

Kai berjalan di koridor melihat tukang pengirim barang sedang berada di depan rumah Baekhyun memencet – mencet tombol. Sepertinya pemilik rumah belum membuka pintu.

"Itu... album _**CNBLACK **_? Kau mengirimnya pada orang di rumah ini?" tanya Kai pada tukang post itu.

"Iya, anak muda."

"Wahhh..." pandangannya masih tertuju pada album yang sangat menginspirasinya terutama Kyungsoo yang hubungannya masih belum bisa di sebut status.

_CEKLEKK_

"Ini barang anda." Sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Waahhhh...Terimakasih ahjussi. Setelah berhari – hari menunggu baru sekarang kau kirim. Ini ongkosnya."

Setelah itu tukang pos pergi. Baekhyun sangat senang dan tiba – tiba ia memasang wajah datar karena melihat orang yang tidak di kenalnya terus berdiri di sana melihat ke album yang di pegang Baekhyun dan sepertinya orang itu ikut senang.

Baekhyun akan menutup pintunya tapi Kai menahannya.

"Siapa yang kau sukai dari grup **CNBLACK?"** Tanya Kai tiba – tiba.

"Ehh..?" Baekhyun mengerjap matanya menyelidik orang hitam yang lebih tinggi seperti pernah melihatnya.

"Jangan bilang kau menyukai Kyungsoo. Dia adalah bias ku. " Kai menatapnya dengan tatapan smirk.

"Ciihhhhh memangnya siapa yang boleh melarang ? aku juga menyukai Kyungsoo... aahhhhhh...k... kau...kau..." Baekhyun semakin melebarkan matanya dan mulutnya sedikit menganga.

"Apa?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya di dalam saku celana lalu menunjukkan foto Kyungsoo bersama orang hitam yang mungkin adalah dia sebnenarnya. Kai membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Itu... bagaimana bisa ada padamu?"

"Jinjja! jadi kau benar-benar orang yang ada di foto ini bersama Kyungsoo ku?"

"Apa? Kyungsoo mu? Dia adalah milikku! Cepat kau hapus gambar itu."

"Bagaimana yah. Aku tidak akan menghapusnya."

Tiba – tiba Sehun mulai berjalan ke koridor dan melihat Kai bersama orang lain sedang mempeributkan sesuatu.

"YAA!" Kai berdecak kesal saat pintu sudah di tutup oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau sedang apa? Siapa orang itu?" Sehun mulai mendekat.

_BRUUKKK_

Pintu di sebelah terbuka lebar. Chanyeol sempat ingin menyusul Sehun dan Kai karena mereka lama sekali.

"Kalian bodoh? mengapa hanya berdiri. Cepat masuk!"

Baekhyun masih di balik pintu. ia mendengar beberapa suara dari luar dan Baekhyun mengira orang – orang itu adalah teman dari yang punya rumah sebelah. Ahh Baekhyun tidak tahu nama tetangga barunya itu.

Baekhyun melihat foto kyungsoo dan orang tadi yang sempat ribut dengannya. sedikit menyayat hatinya karena orang berkulit Tan itu bisa foto bareng idolanya. Malah terlihat sangat akrab. Baekhyun merutuki dirinya karena tidak seharusnya ia bersikap seperti tadi pada orang itu. mungkin saja jika mengenalnya lebih dekat ia bisa dapat peluang untuk menemui Kyungsoo atau berfoto dengannya karena mungkin saja orang yang berkulit Tan tadi adalah orang- orang terdekat di bagian terpenting dalam hidup Kyungsoo. Pikirnya.

* * *

><p>Sudah pukul 7 pm. Semua sampah makanan, piring kotor , minuman kaleng, kresek. Berserakan di meja. Memutar lagu keras-keras tidak mempeprdulikan gendang telinga mereka rusak. Seperti Park Chanyeol yang sepertinya enak-enak saja mendengar tanpa kebisingan sesuatu yang membuatnya pusing padahal telinganya besar seperti yoda. Sehun dan Kai sudah mabuk begitu pula dengan Chanyeol.<p>

"Sehun, kau...ck...yang dekat dengan spiker ..ck.. Tolong hentikan musiknya..ck."

"Wae?... aku tidak mau Kkamjong..ck..ck."

"Aku bilang hentikan bodoh.. ck.."

_Tuttt_

Chanyeol mematikan musiknya. Suasana jadi hening.

"Aku rasa... aku... menyukai seseorang, tapi bukan yeoja."

Kai yang saat itu memakan daging gosong panggang buatan Sehun langsung tersadar setelah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Sudah ku bilang kan yeol.. ck... kau menyukai namja."Sehun menyilangkan kaki kirinya ke atas. Duduknya seperti pejabat sok becus.

"Oh.. aku baru menyadarinya..ck.."

"Aihhhh...Kau serius mengatakannya? Kau sedang mabuk yeol..."tambah Kai meleletkan lidahnya lalu memuntahkan daging gosong itu ke telapak tangan Sehun.

"Aisssshhhh..." decak Sehun kesal lalu mengelapkan tangannya di wajah Kai tepatnya menumpahkannya di sana.

"Kau gila! Sulitnya aku memutihkan wajahku dengan krim dan sekarang kau tambah aku dengan ini? bagaimana wajahku jika tambah gosong hmm... kau mau tanggung jawab? ck"

Chanyeol melihatnya cengo dua sahabatnya itu.

"Habisnya kau keterlaluan...ck... Itu kan muntahmu sendiri." Sehun mengambil tisue basah di meja. Kai langsung merebutnya untuk membersihkan kotoran di wajah sexy nya.

Hening... mereka tidak menghabiskan minumannya karena takut resiko.

"Tumben kau tidak chatting?" tanya Kai pada Sehun.

"Aku ingin orang itu duluan yang mengirimi ku pesan. Aku menunggunya tapi sudah empat hari dia tidak mengirim apapun. Aku sudah bilang padanya bahwa satu minggu ini aku tidak akan menelpon atau mengabarinya karena kami sudah berjanji akan bertemu nanti."

"wahh.. pasti kau tidak hanya sekedar bertemu. kau mengajaknya kencan iya kan?"

"Awalnya dia tidak akan, tapi akhirnya dia mau. Aku ingin cepat-cepat hari itu tiba untuk melihatnya."

"Kalau aku... malah setiap hari aku mengirim kabar pada Kyungsoo tapi dia tidak membalas apapun. Aku sangat sedih."

"Wajar. Dia kan selebritis mungkin tidak ada waktu untuk membalas pesan darimu." Chanyeol duduk di lantai karpet hangat dengan satu kaki di luruskan sedangkan tangan kanannya di sandarkan pada salah satu kaki yang di tekuk.

"Yahh.. aku juga berfikiran begitu. Ohh.. Kyungsoo ku yang sangat ku rindukan."

"Tadi.. kau mengatakan menyukai namja. Kau tidak berbohongkan Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab apapun.

"Yeol, orang yang ada di sebelah rumahmu siapa? Hha! Tadi aku sedikit ribut dengannya."

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Hanya bertengakar kecil. ck."

"Kau tahu, aku menyukai tetangga baruku." Akui Cahnyeol pelan.

"Jinjja? tadi kami mempeributkan tentang Kyungsoo karena dia salah satu fansnya."

"Apa? Dia fans Kyungsoo." Chanyeol.

"Ohh jadi kau mempeributkan tentang itu sehingga tadi kau belum masuk ke rumah Chanyeol." Sehun.

"Iya." Kai

"Chanyeol yang sekarang baru mengatakan dia adalah seorang gay menyukai tetangganya yang benar saja." Kai

"Memang seperti apa dia?" Sehun.

"hm... hari pertama pindah aku selalu bermimpi tentangnya. Di dalam mimpi itu ada sesuatu yang membuatku ingin melindunginya. Perasaan yang tidak bisa ku jelaskan. "

"Tapi menurutku dia lumayan yeol, kau tidak salah menyukainya."

"Waktu pertama bilang di kantin. Chanyeol berbicara seperti ini." Sehun bersiap – siap.

"AKU- BUKAN- YAOI."Sehun mengulang part Chanyeol dengan tekanan di kalimat yang di buat _sing a song_ dan mimik wajahnya berusaha untuk semirip mungkin seperti Chanyeol waktu itu.

Langsung saja Kai tertawa terbahak – bahak di ikuti dengan Sehun yang menertawakannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol juga ikut tertawa tapi dengan di hiasi rasa malu sehingga tawanya sedikit hambar.

"Apakah sekarang kau akan mengakuinya dengan nada yang sama yeol hahaha?" Kai

"Itu konyol." Chanyeol berubah ekspresi menjadi datar.

"Ohh ayolah..." Sehun merengek.

"Jangan paksa aku melakukan itu bodoh."

"Yeol, apakah ciuman gay di kantin itu yang mempengaruhimu?" Kai

"Apa? Ciuman? Siapa yang berciuman di kantin?" Sehun menyela.

"Waktu ku bilang saat kau telat melihatnya. Padahal itu tepat di belakangmu." Ujar Kai pada Sehun.

"YA! Aku tidak terpengaruh. Itu... itu...

"neon geotjimal. Aku tahu yeol, cara mu melihatnya seperti-

_BUGGH_

Chanyeol memukul perut Kai untuk menghentikan kelanjutannya mempermainkan tingkah lakunya saat itu.

"YAA! Aku benar yeooool..."

"Aisssshh... kau menyebalkkan kkamjong! Sudah sana kalian pergi ini sudah malam." Ucapnya masih mabuk.

...

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam dan Chanyeol baru menyelesaikan acara bersih-bersih di rumahnya yang berantakan karena ulahnya sendiri dan dua sahabatnya itu.

Ia memakai alat penyedot debu yang di pinjamnya kemarin dari Baekhyun dan sekarang ia akan mengembalikannya.

* * *

><p>"Hyung, kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?" tanya Baekhyun duduk di sofa.<p>

"Tidak apa-apa kan kau sendirian di rumah? Hyung ada urusan. Mungkin aku pulang jam dua malam." Ucap Suho sambil memakai jaket dan hoodie.

"Mwo? Kau tidak sedang bekerja kan? Mengapa selarut itu hyung?"

_Teeeettt –teeeeeett..._

Suho menoleh pada pintu dan membukanya.

"Annyeong Haseyo." Chanyeol berdiri di sana.

"Ahh.. Kau rupanya, Ada apa? Ayo masuk."

.

.

.

...

**_To Be Countinued_...**

**Jangan lupa buat Review..**

**FF ini terinspirasi dari drama Flower Boys Next Door di mana pemeran utamanya sering banget meluangkan waktunya seharian di rumah/kamar. jadi keinget juga pemeran di Secret Garden di mana yang jadi Kim Joo Won punya phobia terhadap tempat tertutup tapi di sini author bikin Baekhyun jadi phobia tempat terbuka. tahu kan ? pasti tahu dong.**

**Okay mungkin itu penjelasan yang singkat dan maaf kalo ada bahasa yang tidak di mengerti.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Place To Hide**

**Main Cast : **** Byun Baekhyun**

● **Park Chanyeol**

● **EXO support member**

**Genre : Yaoi, Boys Love , Romance, Absurd.**

**Rating : T **

**Author : Yeolvin**

**Note : No bash, No plagiat And No copas because this is purely my thoughts.**

**Music Recomented : Ye Eun WG - Hello To My Self [OST Dream High 2]**

**Warning : Sorry for Typo**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading

"_Hyung, kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?" tanya Baekhyun duduk di sofa._

"_Tidak apa-apa kan kau sendirian di rumah? Hyung ada urusan. Mungkin aku pulang jam dua malam." Ucap Suho sambil memakai jaket dan hoodie._

"_Mwo? Kau tidak sedang bekerja kan? Mengapa selarut itu hyung?"_

_Teeeettt –teeeeeett..._

_Suho menoleh pada pintu dan membukanya._

"_Annyeong Haseyo." Chanyeol berdiri di sana._

"_Ahh.. Kau rupanya, Ada apa? Ayo masuk."_

* * *

><p>Place To Hide(?)<p>

.

.

.

"Aku hanya akan mengembalikan penyedot debu yang kemarin aku pinjam Suho hyung."

"Ahh.. duduk dulu." Suho menyuruh Chanyeol untuk duduk di sofa bersama Baekhyun.

"Kebetulan kau disini. Aku akan pergi jadi kau bisa temani Baekhyun kan?"

"Ehhh...?" Meskipun Chanyeol tahu apa maksudnya tapi ia pura-pura tidak mengerti. Dan saat itu Suho mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Mwo? aku tidak perlu di temani olehnya hyung." Protes Baekhyun.

"Lagi pula ini sudah malam, kau juga pasti mempunyai urusan yang lebih penting dari pada harus menemaniku disini kan?" bicaranya teralih pada orang di sampingnya yang duduknya agak berjauhan.

"Hmm.. aku tidak keberatan." Kalimat yang di lontarkan oleh suara berat milik Chanyeol bukanlah jawaban yang di harapkan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Di dalam satu ruangan yang hanya mereka berdua, duduk di sofa yang sama dan tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun dengan keheningan bersama orang asing. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak signifikan serta kegelisahan muncul di benaknya. Rasanya ia ingin menendang orang itu dan menyeretnya keluar dari tempatnya. Jika saja waktu itu orang ini tidak menyelamatkan rasa lapar di perutnya untuk memberikan samgyetang, Baekhyun akan benar-benar mengusirnya. Untuk bersama Chanyeol di dalam kesunyian (tidak keramaian) saja begitu mengganggu kenyamanannya apalagi jika harus bertemu nanti dengan Sehun saat di keramaian. Ohh no ,jangan sampai Baekhyun membatalkan janjinya.

Baekhyun tidak berani untuk sekedar memandang, bertatap muka, atau saling kontak mata. Di lihat dari penampilannya saja cuek. Memakai kaos oblong yang memperlihatkan otot bisepnya, tinggi badannya yang sangat menjulang membuat Baekhyun semakin elfeel dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang mungil, dan gaya rambut yang tampak sedikit acak-acakan.

Baekhyun sedikit kesal karena beberapa jam lalu ia harus mengurung diri di kamar dan menutup telinganya dengan bantal saat orang ini dan teman-temannya menyalakan musik dengan sangat keras terdengar sampai kamarnya mengganggu ketenangannya saja. Ia ingin sekali merecokinya saat itu tapi Baekhyun tidak mau mencampuri urusan orang lain dan itu membuat Baekhyun sebal pada orang di sampingnya kini. Tidak harus berlama-lama memikirkan sesuatu ia langsung berdiri dan menyimpan penyedot debu yang di sebelah Chanyeol ke tempatnya semula. Lalu ia kembali duduk di sofa seperti tadi namun Baekhyun membawa ponselnya dari kamar untuk tidak menciptakan kebosanannya. Saat akan mengenakan _headset _ke telinganya...

"Aku... aku.." Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun memegang perutnya dan kepalanya yang terasa pening membuat wajahnya sedikit pucat.

"Mulutmu bau alkohol, kau mabuk?"

"Aku ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu. Huweeeee..." Chanyeol segera berdiri dan Baekhyun mengantarnya ke toilet.

"Kau baik-baik saja." teriak Baekhyun di luar pintu.

"Huweekkkk...huwaa... uuooo...uooo..." Baekhyun yang mendengar suara berat di dalam toilet memiriskan sedikit wajahnya. Lalu ia kembali duduk ke sofa.

Saat Chanyeol sudah selesai ia menghampiri Baekhyun pelan yang sedang duduk di sana memainkan ponselnya.

Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajah di lengannya karena merasa perbuatannya tadi bodoh untuk pertama kalinya datang ke rumah Baekhyun hanya untuk mengeluarkan muntahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahat. Aku tidak perlu di temani." Ucap Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol langsung menengadah menatapnya.

"Baekhyun..." ujar Chanyeol membuat jemari Baekhyun yang saat itu menari-nari di layar ponsel terhenti dari acara mengotak-atiknya.

"D.. dari mana... kau tahu namaku?" Baekhyun masih belum mau menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin bersamamu. Aku ingin bersama Baekhyun. Aku tidak mau pulang sebelum Suho hyung datang."

DEG

Baekhyun dengan refleks menatap Chanyeol lalu setelahnya ia membuang muka dan seperti gugup.

"A..apa hubunganmu dengan Kakak ku?"

Chanyeol masih terdiam tidak menjawab karena sepertinya Baekhyun belum selesai berbicara. Dan tatapannya masih terarah pada Baekhyun di sampingnya.

"Apakah kalian sudah saling mengenal? Tampaknya Suho hyung... mempercayaimu. maka dari itu dia menginjinkan orang baru menemaniku disini dan... kau tahu namaku darinya benar kan?"

"Benar. Sebenarnya aku mengenal Suho hyung secara kebetulan. Kau tahu, Kakak mu adalah dokter dan kau tahu beberapa tempo hari yang lalu aku pergi ke rumah sakit bersama Ibuku. Apa kau mengerti maksudku."

Baekhyun berfikir sejenak dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya lalu Chanyeol melanjutkan.

"Dia.. aku sangat berterimakasih padanya karena berhasil menyembuhkan luka dengan mengoperasi kaki Ibuku setelah kecelakaan karena kecerobohan salah satu murid Ibuku yang tidak sengaja menancapkan pedang saat mereka berlatih pembelaan diri karena Ibuku adalah seorang guru Hapkido."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun menyahut sedikit terkejut.

"Dunia terasa begitu kecil. setelah aku pindah ke apartemen baru, ternyata tetanggaku adalah Suho uisanim yang ku kenal. Dia ramah seperti pertama kali kami bertemu di Rumah Sakit dan begitupun saat kami bertetangga."

"Ahhh.. aku mengerti. Aku harap Ibumu baik-baik saja." Ucap Baekhyun tulus sambil tersenyum simpul dan kali ini menatap Chanyeol.

"Neh, Ibuku sudah baikkan berkat Suho hyung."

Hening sejenak.

"Aku.. akan pergi membuatkan minuman untuk mu." Baekhyun berdiri dan akan beranjak menuju dapur. Tapi sebuah tangan besar menghentikan pergerakan tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku.. karena merepotkan." Ujar Chanyeol pelan. lalu setelah itu Baekhyun kembali ke ruangan dengan membawa minuman untuk Chanyeol.

"Sebaiknya kau minum teh hangat ini. Suho hyung bilang ini baik di minum jika sudah muntah, hanya untuk menetralisir saja."

"Gomawo."

.

Beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun terlihat mencari sesuatu di kolong meja, laci, atas tv, dan sofa yang ia duduki.

"Kau mencari apa?" Tanya Chanyeol yang masih duduk melihat Baekhyun mengobrak abrik bantal sofa di dekatnya.

"Eoh? Aku.. mencari remot tv." Tidak sengaja pandangannya melihat ke sudut Chanyeol. " Ahh.. aku menemukannya."

"Apa?" Chanyeol tertegun saat dirasa Baekhyun mendekat dengan aroma parfum khas nya yang tidak menyengat. Chanyeol menelan saliva karena jarak mereka begitu dekat sementara Baekhyun tidak sengaja meraba bokong Chanyeol pada sofa untuk mengambil remotnya yang menyudut terhalang oleh pantat Chanyeol.

"Aku bilang remotnya sudah kutemukan." Baekhyun menunjukkan remot yang di pegangnya tanpa menyadari ekspresi Chanyeol saat ini yang sedang merona malu.

Baekhyun meyalakan televisi untuk tidak menciptakan rasa cangung diantara mereka karena tidak ada hal yang perlu di bicarakan. Baekhyun terus mengotak-atik channel sampai berulang kali. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya setelah meraba pantat Chanyeol. ia menjadi malu sendiri tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikannya karena memang itu adalah kesalahan yang tidak di sengaja. Dan saat itu pula ia tidak berani menampakkan wajahnya.

"Sepertinya tidak ada acara yang bagus." ucap Chanyeol menyelidik tiap Channel yang Baekhyun pindahkan. Dan perkataannya itu sukses membuat Baekhyun berhenti pada film action yang banyak adegan pembunuhannya.

"Wahhh.. sepertinya film ini seru!" Chanyeol menjadi bersemangat.

"B..benarkah?" Baekhyun terlihat gugup sementara Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. Baekhyun memaksakan untuk tersenyum dan menggigit bibirnya gelisah. pas di saat adegan menegangkan tiba, iklan dalam film menjadi jeda membuat Baekhyun sedikit lega tapi tidak bagi Chanyeol.

.

.

menit-menit berlalu dan film pun sudah berakhir.

"Baekhyun..." Ucap Chanyeol pelan yang mungkin masih bisa di dengar Baekhyun atau mungkin tidak. merasa tidak ada sahutan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendekati orang yang lebih mungil untuk mengambil remot yang sedari tadi di genggamnya oleh Baekhyun. jarak mereka bisa di bilang cukup dekat

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol kembali bergumam. Tapi saat di lihatnya wajah teduh Baekhyun, orang mungil itu sudah tertidur. lalu Chanyeol meraih remot dan memperhatikan sekilas tangan dan jemari lentik Baekhyun yang halus. tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengusap dan menggenggam tangan hangat itu. sebuah senyuman Park Chanyeol terukir. ia mematikan televisi dan kembali memperhatikan Baekhyun di sampingnya.

Arah jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Baekhyun tidak menyadari sanggahan bantal yang ia gunakan adalah bahu Chanyeol karena Chanyeol sendiri yang sengaja meminjamkan bahunya untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun benar-benar sudah terlelap tapi Chanyeol masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya karena terus melihat pada Baekhyun di sampingnya yang begitu sangat dekat.

Bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah indahnya, Chanyeol menyadari wajah Baekhyun begitu cantik dan menggemaskan. Dan Chanyeol sangat menyukai aroma shampo pada surai hitam Baekhyun yang harum tercium ke hidung mancungnya.

Chanyeol sedikit menyapu poni Baekhyun yang menutupi keningnya karena Chanyeol ingin melihat lebih luas wajah rupawan Baekhyun.

Jantungnya berdetak tidak normal saat pandangannya terus melihat dari kening, turun ke mata, hidung dan... bibir yang menggoda itu. Chanyeol langsung kepikiran tentang murid di sekolahnya yang berciuman di depan matanya. Dan menurut Jongin mungkin benar Chanyeol sudah sedikit di pengaruhi. Chanyeol terus melihat bibir pink cherry milik Baekhyun tanpa mengedipkan matanya.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol yang di sangka guling bantal yang selalu di peluknya saat tidur. Chanyeol semakin tak karuan di buatnya saat nafas Baekhyun menghembus kulit lehernya yang begitu menggelitik. saat itu juga Chanyeol seperti lupa caranya untuk bernafas. Chanyeol benar-benar membeku di tempatnya. Jantungnya berpacu sangat kencang dan pipinya memanas.

Lalu Chanyeol mengubah posisinya dan menjaga jarak dengan Baekhyun. Di tidurkan pelan dan di luruskan tubuh mungil Baekhyun di sofa. Sedangkan Chanyeol duduk di lantai dan lengannya di sanggakan pada meja di depannya. Chanyeol sudah mengantuk dan ia masih menunggu Suho untuk menemani Baekhyun. Beberapa menit Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa kantuknya dan ia pun tertidur dengan posisinya yang tidak nyaman.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Pagi harinya dengan cuaca yang sangat menusuk, Baekhyun terbangun dan melihat ke ponselnya. Ia mendapati pesan dari Suho katanya saat malam ia tidak bisa pulang karena tiba – tiba tadi malam hujan sangat deras. Suho bilang ia menginap di rumah temannya dan langsung pergi bekerja saat itu. Baekhyun melebarkan pandangannya ke sekitar ruangan dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah tertidur dengan posisi tertunduk. Baekhyun segera membuka tirai jendela dan melihat hawa suasana kota Seoul yang tadi malam di guyur hujan, semua basah dan tampak genangan air di jalanan. Sangat dingin sekali dan Baekhyun melihat ke arah Chanyeol. Ia merasa bersalah membiarkan Chanyeol tidur dengan posisi yang tidak nyamam dengan kedinginan memakai kaos oblong tanpa selimut. Ia mendekati Chanyeol dan membangunkannya pelan sedangkan orang yang di gubris baru membuka matanya.

"Chanyeol, mengapa kau tidak pulang? Percuma kau menunggu Suho hyung. Dia tidak datang."

"Huh?" Sepertinya Chanyeol masih belum mencerna dan ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia tidur di rumah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan terkejut saat ponselnya bergetar.

"Yeobseyo?"

"_Mengapa kau belum datang ke sekolah?"_

"Jong-in, Aku..." Chanyeol melihat pada jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan. Ia menyadari bahwa dirinya telat pergi ke sekolah.

"Aku tidak akan sekolah hari ini. aku tidak enak badan." Jujurnya yang memang sepertinya masuk angin di tambah mabuk semalam.

"_Ahh.. geurae. Yasudah aku tutup dulu."_

"Ne." Chanyeol memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana.

"Aku akan pulang."

"Ch...chakkaman."

"Wae?"

"Mianhae."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau pasti tidak enak badan karena menungguku dan tidur dengan seperti itu. Mianhae."

"Ahh.. tidak apa-apa. Itu salahku. Hmm... memangnya Suho hyung mengapa dia tidak pulang?"

"Saat malam tadi hujan deras. Jadi ia tidak bisa pulang dan menginap di rumah temannya." Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh pelan mengingat semalaman ini ia bersama Baekhyun.

"Jinjja? woahhh pantas saja udara sangat dingin sekali." Chanyeol mengusap-usap lengannya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Siang hari Chanyeol sedang berdiri di atas balkon apartemen melihat – lihat dan mencari udara. Ia melihat Baekhyun sedang membuang sampah tak jauh dari matanya memandang.

"Baekhyun!" pekiknya, sedangkan orang yang di panggil menoleh ke arahnya.

"Wae?"

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Kau tidak lihat.." Baekhyun menutup tempat sampah.

"Aku tahu. tapi maksudku, Hmm..- Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Apa?"

"Lupakan, kau mau pergi denganku?"

"Eodiga?"

Chanyeol semakin mendekat sehingga perbedaan tinggi anatara keduanya terlihat jelas. Sekali lagi Baekhyun bertanya. "Kau mau mengajakku?"

"Iya. Kita pergi ke suatu tempat."

"A..apa?" Baekhyun sempat terkejut " A..aku t..tidak bisa. Aku harus kembali." Baekhyun berbalik membelakangi orang yang lebih tinggi.

"Baek." Rasanya aneh ketika orang itu memanggil namanya yang terlihat seperti akrab itu.

"Temani aku. Temani aku makan karena aku belum makan sejak tadi pagi." Baekhyun kembali menghadap Chanyeol perlahan.

"Kau bisa pergi tanpa ku. lagi pula.. aku tidak mengenalmu."

"Jadi, jika kita saling mengenal kau mau temani aku?"

"T..tidak begitu juga." Baekhyun memandang ke sisi lain.

"Aku Park Chanyeol kelas 12 pecinta Alam. Lahir 27 November 1997 Sekolah di Daejeon High School. pindah kemari karena kemauan Ibu dan Ayahku yang mengharuskan aku untuk tinggal sendiri dan hidup mandiri. Sekarang kau sudah mengenalku." Chanyeol tersenyum dengan deretan gigi-giginya yang putih sedangkan Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya.

"Aku memperkenalkan diriku karena sepertinya kau tidak mau tahu tentang aku. Jadi sekarang giliranmu yang memperkenalkan dirimu padaku Baekhyun."

"Cih. untuk apa aku memperkenalkan diriku bila Kau sudah tahu namaku."

"Aku ingin mendegarnya sendiri dari mulutmu agar aku bisa lebih jelas mengenalmu."

"Lebih jelas mengenalku? memangnya apa yang kau harapkan? aku yakin kau akan menyesal jika sudah mengenalku karena aku mugkin tidak sebaik atau sama sepertimu."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau hanya perlu mengatakan marga mu dan apa yang harus ku tahu seperti aku memperkenalkan diriku padamu sebelumnya."

"Kau tidak perlu tahu karena aku tidak akan berhubungan atau berurusan denganmu."

"Mengapa kau seperti itu? Aku ingin tahu tentang dirimu karena aku...

_Ingin menjadi kekasihmu _"ingin menjadi temanmu." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tidak melihatnya. "Baiklah jika kau tidak mau aku mengenalimu. tapi.. aku ingin sekali menjadi temanmu maka dari itu aku ingin kau temani aku. yah?" Baekhyun menghela nafas dan mereka bertatapan.

"Aku bilang... aku tidak akan berurusan denganmu atau siapapun itu."_ jika tidak siapapun lalu dengan Sehun?_

"Baek! Biarkan aku menjadi satu-satu nya orang yang bisa... kau percaya." Tidak ada tanggapan dari Baekhyun dan tiba-tiba Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun membuat orang mungil itu tersentak.

"Aku sudah sangat lapar. Apakah kau mendengar bunyi perutku huh?" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dari balkon dan keluar. Baekhyun menurut saja walau ia tidak mau saat itu karena Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya dengan erat seperti tidak ingin lepas.

.

.

Hanya perlu berjalan beberapa meter dari apartemen, restaurant yang di tuju Chanyeol sudah tampak terlihat.

"Kita sampai." Chanyeol tersenyum riang sementara Baekhyun hanya diam. Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya dari Baekhyun dan memasuki pintu masuk.

Mereka berdua telah memesan di meja yang sudah di hidangkan. Chanyeol tampak lahap memakan sup hangatnya dan beberapa potong daging yang masuk ke mulutnya. seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka terutama pada Chanyeol

"Tuan, kebetulan anda disini. Sajangnim bilang jika anda datang..."

"Shuttt! Aku tahu. lain kali saja, kau tidak lihat aku sedang bersama seseorang."

"Ahh.. baik tuan." pelayan itu sudah berbalik dan pergi.

"Mengapa kau tidak makan? kau tidak suka?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"B..bukan begitu. aku rasa aku harus membayar banyak untuk ini dan aku lupa membawa dompetku karena kau memaksaku pergi."

"Hei.. tenang saja. kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu. cepat makanlah ini enak."

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung dan memasukkan satu potongan daging dengan sumpitnya perlahan. Banyak pelanggan yang makan di sana saat musim dingin yang menusuk ini.

"Apakah.. kau adalah atasan?" Tanya Baekhyun kemudian yang tidak mengetahui bahwa Restauran mahal ini adalah milik Ayah Chanyeol.

"Jika aku bilang iya kau akan percaya? sebenarnya kadang aku juga bekerja disini semauku untuk sekedar membantu. semua pelayan disini memanggilku tuan karena aku adalah anak atasannya yaitu Ayahku."

"Ahh... lalu kau juga membantu memasak dengan chef? bagian apa yang kau dapat? mengetahui bahwa kau adalah anak presdir kau begitu beruntung." Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Kau tahu, aku di tempatkan di tukang cuci piring." wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi tanpa ekspresi.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya.. dengan itu aku dapat mengambil uang jajanku darinya."

Hening...

"Chan-Yeol?" Chanyeol langsung mendongak dan menatap mata Baekhyun saat Baekhyun pertama kalinya memanggil namanya. "Apa yang membuatmu ingin menjadi temanku?"

_Greekkk_

Chanyeol memposisikan dirinya untuk berdiri. Ia menyeret Baekhyun ikut dengannya dan menarik Baekhyun ke sebuah ruangan pribadi meninggalkan meja dan hidangan.

"Aku tanya mengapa kau ingin menjadi temanku. bukan menyeretku pergi ke tempat ini." Baekhyun memprotes saat di ruangan kantor pribadi yang hanya mereka berdua di sana. Chanyeol menutup pintu dan mulai mendekati Baekhyun menyudutkannya membuat Baekhyun takut sampai punggungnya menyentuh dinding sementara Chanyeol terus mendekat.

"A..apa yang k..kau lakukan Ch..Chanyeol?" Baekhyun tampak gugup tidak berani menatap Chanyeol yang begitu dekat sehingga ia melihat ke dada Chanyeol tepatnya pada kancing mantel Park Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin tahu jawabannya?" Chanyeol terus melihat pada manik Baekhyun dengan lekat. Dan jarak diantara mereka membuat Baekhyun sesak dan keringat keluar dari pelipisnya. "Bagaimana dengan Agoraphobia?" Ucanya pelan tapi masih jelas terdengar di telinga Baekhyun. Dan perkataannya itu membuat Baekhyun mendongak sehingga mereka bertatapan satu sama lain.

"K..kau bilang apa? d..dari mana kau-

"Tampaknya Suho hyung mempercayaiku maka dari itu dia mengatakannya padaku." Chanyeol sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya dengan smirk.

"Ahh.. jadi kau ingin memanfaatkan kelemahanku?"

"Apa?! tidak sama sekali. justru itu aku ingin melindungimu dan menjadi temanmu. Cobalah untuk percaya."

"Apakah hanya karena itu? apa lagi yang kau dengar dari Suho hyung tentang aku?"

Chanyeol menurunkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan jaraknya dengan cepat, jarak kepala Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya dua inci sukses membuat Baekhyun tak berkedip menatapnya.

"Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang kau dan aku tidak banyak mendengar apapun tentangmu dari Suho hyung. Hanya saja aku ingin lebih dekat dengan orang ini jadi... aku sangat penasaran dengan sosok dirimu yang selalu muncul dalam mimpiku setiap hari."

DEG

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan sangat tampan lalu menjauhi kepalanya dan berjalan membelakangi Baekhyun menuju jendela dan berdiri di sana.

"Sebenarnya aku berbohong bahwa aku ingin menjadi temanmu. Aku.. ingin lebih dari itu." Baekhyun masih terdiam menunggu perkataan Chanyeol selanjutnya.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya dengan seorang pria dalam mimpiku saat bersamamu."

Baekhyun sedikit melangkah dan mendekati sofa.

"Itu aneh, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti mengapa saat kau berada di sisiku, aku merasa bahagia." Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang dan masih tersenyum lalu menggiring Baekhyun untuk duduk dengannya.

"Kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu di rumah sakit? Eomma bilang kau pria yang tampan dan baik. Tapi aku menyangkalnya."

"Wae?"

"Aku bilang, aku lebih tampan dari dia. Dan menurutku kau memang tidak tampan."

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku memihak Ibumu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Memang benar kan? Untuk seukuran wajahmu itu kau lebih pantas di sebut cantik dari pada tampan."

"Apa? Aku bukan yeoja. Aku namja yang tampan Park Chanyeol." Kesal Baekhyun. "Lihat sekarang. bahkan kau memanggil nama panjangku.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku juga ingin memanggil namamu."

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun lahir 6 Mei 1997. jadi intinya aku lebih tua darimu Chanyeol."

"Ahh.. jadi marga mu Byun. tidak di sangka kau lebih tua dariku." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. sementara Baekhyun berdiri melihat ke luar jendela.

Cuaca di luar tampak begitu mendung dan gerimis kecil berjatuhan.

"Chanyeol... aku ingin pulang." Baekhyun memohon untuk pulang bersama.

"Ehh..? tapi di luar grimis."

"Cepat Chanyeol, aku ingin pulang." rengeknya yang sudah berdiri di pintu.

.

.

* * *

><p>Keduanya berjalan dengan hujan yang semakin deras.<p>

"Baekhyun, mengapa kau buru – buru sekali? Aku sampai lupa untuk membawa payung. Jika tadi kau mau menunggu sebentar saja di tempatku kita tidak akan kehujanan." Ucapnya tidak terlalu terdengar karena suara hujan menguasainya.

Baekhyun memegang sisi mantel Chanyeol meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak sendirian di tempat terbuka yang membuatnya takut sekarang.

Chanyeol berhenti melangkah membuat langkah Baekhyun juga terhenti.

"Sebaiknya kita menunggu saja di halte sampai hujannya reda." Chanyeol melihat pada tempat yang bisa membuatnya dan Baekhyun berteduh sementara dengan banyak orang yang berteduh di sana.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Ani, jangan di sana. Kita teruskan saja jalan kita untuk pulang."

Baekhyun menarik mantel Chanyeol dan terdengar gemuruh suara dari langit.

"Baekhyun, mengapa kau keras kepala? Hujannya sangat deras bagaimana jika kita sakit dan besok aku tidak bisa sekolah?"

Baekhyun mematung dan melepaskan pegangannya di sisi baju Chanyeol. Baekhyun berjalan mendahului Chanyeol di depannya dan terus menerjang hujan yang membasahi dirinya.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun!" Teriak Chanyeol menyamai suaranya dengan hujan. Lalu ia berhasil mendapatkan Baekhyun dan menggiringnya ke tepi jalan untuk berteduh ke tempat yang cukup jauh dari halte tadi. Tidak ada banyak orang disana, yang terlihat hanya mereka berdua saja. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk di kursi yang terbuat dari paralon di depan sebuah bangunan seperti toko yang pagarnya di tutup.

"Kita berteduh saja disini. Aku mengerti keadaanmu." Ujar Chanyeol pada orang yang lebih mungil di samping berdekatan dengannya.

Baekhyun tidak banyak bicara. Bergelung dengan rasa takut dengan apa yang di alaminya tadi adalah sesuatu yang langka bagi Baekhyun. Ini pertama kalinya lagi ia berada di tempat terbuka dengan hujan yang tak kunjung reda sejak duduk di sekolah dasar. Sesuatu seperti menghimpit dadanya yang terasa sesak. Kaki dan tangannya dingin gemetar. Bibirnya menggigil dan membiru. Rambut yang sudah tidak kering dan pakaian yang tampak basah membuat lekukan tubuh mungil Baekhyun terlihat. Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku mantel tebal yang tidak hangat lagi. Sesuatu yang ia tahu ponselnya masih menyala dan tidak terkena air hujan karena di simpan di kantong celana.

Sama seperti Baekhyun, Chanyeol juga sama basahnya. Hanya saja badannya sudah mulai menghangat dan perasaanya tenang karena Baekhyun mau menurut padanya.

Gemuruh hujan terus saja terdengar keras kadang di sertai aliran listrik.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dan merengkuh tubuh mungil itu perlahan. Chanyeol tahu perasaan Baekhyun sekarang. Terlihat sangat jelas raut wajah Baekhyun yang cemas dan pucat di basahi hujan. Chanyeol semakin memeluknya erat karena merasa bersalah dan kedua tangannya semakin di rekatkan pada tumpuan dada dan lengan Baekhyun. Orang yang di peluk sama sekali tidak berontak. Karena ia memang butuh pegangan dan kehangatan dari seseorang untuk membuatnya tenang dan tidak takut.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud. Kau boleh salahkan aku." Ucapnya pelan di dekat telinga Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, kapan kita pulang? Ini sudah mau sore."

"Sebentar lagi. Bertahanlah ku mohon." Chanyeol menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menatap ke sisi kanannya lalu Chanyeol sedikit mendongak ke arah Baekhyun.

Tatapan sayu Baekhyun terhadapnya membuat Chanyeol ingin meyakinkannya bahwa Baekhyun bisa bertahan. Chanyeol memandangnya lekat begitu pula dengan tatapan sayu Baekhyun. Chanyeol melihat ke bibir Baekhyun yang sudah biru karena kedinginan. Ia sedikit mendekatkan bibirnya untuk bisa meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa ia ada di sana untuk memberinya kehangatan dan kekuatan. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya dan jarak bibir mereka tinggal satu inci.

_DEERRR DAARRR DUUUUGGG..._

Suara gemuruh dari langit menyadarkan Baekhyun yang terkejut. Ia langsung melompat pada dada bidang Chanyeol dan memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol semakin memperdalam pelukannya. Ia bisa mendengar detak jantung Baekhyun tidak normal. Sebenarnya Chanyeol juga terkejut mendapatkan perlakuan Baekhyun yang tiba – tiba seperti itu.

Beberapa menit hujan berlalu dan beberapa menit setelah Baekhyun merasa tenang, Baekhyun melepaskan tumpuannya perlahan. Ia merasa malu dan rasa canggung menyelimuti keduanya.

"Kau sudah merasa nyaman?" Tiba – tiba Chanyeol menanyainya saat hujan sudah reda walaupun masih tampak grimis kecil. Baekhyun mengangguk dan tatapannya bukan pada Chanyeol yang membuatnya malu setengah mati, tapi pada tanah yang dipijaknya.

"Kajja." Chanyeol berdiri di ikuti Baekhyun. Seperti tadi, Baekhyun tidak mau kehilangan jejak Chanyeol. Ia tidak mau tersesat di jalanan besar yang membuat tubuh mungilnya harus terseretkan. Pegangannya memegang sisi baju Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Baekhyun, Jangan memegang sisi bajuku. Peganglah tanganku Baek." Chanyeol menyodongkan tangan besarnya untuk Baekhyun. Tanpa harus berfikir, Baekhyun langsung meraih tangan raksasa Chanyeol dan menautkan jari – jari mereka di sana.

"Omona, tanganmu dingin sekali!" Chanyeol semakin mempererat tautannya dan lengan kanannya memegang pipi Baekhyun yang dingin membeku seperti es. Berkat perlakuan Chanyeol padanya, pipi Baekhyun memanas seketika.

"Kau perlu menghangatkan tubuhmu." Chanyeol melepas tautannya sementara dan memakaikan tudung mantel Baekhyun ke kepalanya. Lalu Chanyeol kembali meraih jemari lentik Baekhyun membawanya pulang.

Di perjalanan pulang mereka masih bertautan. Dalam hidup Baekhyun ia tidak pernah menemukan orang seperti Park Chanyeol. Sekarang Baekhyun bisa mempercayakan Chanyeol untuk jadi temannya. Baekhyun tersenyum di dalam hatinya karena akhirnya ia bisa mempunyai teman baik dan tetangga yang sebaya dengannya.

"T..tunggu!" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat ke atas bangunan tinggi di layar besar terpajang idola yang di sukainya beriklan di suatu produk merk ipad terkenal.

"Waahhhh... daebak." ujarnya dan Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun. Setelah iklannya selesai Baekhyun kembali melangkah dan tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu menyukai mereka sampai kau baru bisa tersenyum?" Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti akan sikap Baekhyun.

"Mereka adalah segalanya bagiku. Temanku, sahabatku dan kekasihku."

"Mwo! Kekasih? Kau itu berlebihan. Dia tidak akan bisa kau miliki."

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Walau bagaimanapun aku sangat mencinta mereka. Dan aku selalu berkhayal aku menjadi kekasih Kyungsoo."

"Hha! itu khalayanmu saja. Aslinya tidak akan pernah terjadi." Baekhyun langsung melepaskan genggamannya dan menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Apa?... Kau mau membunuhku?"Chanyeol.

"Jika saja aku masih punya kekuatan untuk membunuhmu. Aku tidak akan segan – segan Park Chanyeol." Ucapnya serius tapi setelahnya tertawa dengan renyah.

_BLUSHH_

Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun tertawa seperti itu. Senyuman yang memikat hatinya ini membuat Chanyeol terpana tanpa mengerjapkan matanya. Di tambah angin yang menyapu poni Baekhyun terbang, sungguh seperti ada yang menggelitik di dalam perutnya. Sebuah perasaan yang ingin terus, terus dan terus bersama Baekhyun untuk tetap di sisinya. Seperti dalam mimpinya belakangan ini.

"Dengar Byun Baekhyun, cintailah orang yang benar – benar menyukaimu dengan tulus. Kau akan mendapatkan cinta yang sebenarnya tanpa menggunakan khayalanmu. Apa kau tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya di cintai seseorang? Yah.. seperti merasa penuh cinta dengan orang yang kita sukai?" bicaranya serius dengan sebuah tatapan mematikan.

"Aisshh kau bicara apa sih park Chanyeol." Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol pelan.

_**Hoksi neodo weropgo jichimyeon**_

_(Jika kau kesepian dan lelah)_

_**Yeogi kkumkudeon nal gieokhaejullae**_

_(Di sini kau mengingatku yang memimpikanmu)_

_**Hello To My Self, Hello To My Self**_

_**Yeogi nal saenggakhamnyeo useo jullae**_

_(Akankah kau memikirkanku di sini dan tersenyum)_

_**Hello To My Self, Hello To My Self**_

_**Gaseum bokchage haengbokhae jullae**_

_(Akankah kau bahagia dengan perasaanmu yang berlebihan)_

_**Hello Hello useobwa Hello Hello geureohke**_

_(Hello Hello tersenyumlah Hello Hello seperti itu)_

Di sepanjang jalan mereka terus mengoceh dan sudah dekat di apartemen. Baekhyun mendahului Chanyeol karena ingin cepat – cepat berada di zona amannya. Chanyeol mengikuti di belakang. Baekhyun melihat mobil Suho di basahi hujan terparkir dekat bagasi. rupanya Suho lebih cepat pulang dan sepertinya baru saja mampir karena asap mobilnya mengepul.

"Adakah seseorang yang menyukaimu saat ini?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun jadi mengingat Sehun yang besok akan bertemu.

"Kau sendiri... sudah merasakan yang namanya cinta?"Baekhyun yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol malah menanyai balik saat menaiki tangga yang agak licin.

"Oh, aku pernah menjalani hubungan dengan seorang wanita."

_TANGG..._

Baekhyun tergelincir. Untung saja ada lengan besar Chanyeol di belakang yang sigap memopang Baekhyun agar tidak jatuh. Keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Hati – hati." Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya pada punggung Baekhyun.

"G..gomawo." Baekhyun memegang besi pada tangga dan terus berjalan.

Ia berfikir terpelesetnya tadi memang tangganya yang licin di tambah keseimbangannya kurang atau mungkin perkataan Chanyeol barusan. Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkan perkataan Chanyeol yang membuatnya harus terjatuh, tapi memang benar Baekhyun terkejut saat itu. mengapa Baekhyun harus terkejut? Toh wajar saja orang seperti Park Chanyeol pernah merasakan cinta. Siapa yang tidak pernah merasakan cinta? Park Chanyeol pasti sudah sangat sering melakukan hal itu. terlihat dari perlakuannya saja padanya sudah jelas terlihat bahwa Park Chanyeol itu namja yang pervert, pikir Baekhyun. Tapi yang Baekhyun pikirkan adalah park Chanyeol berhubungan dengan wanita itu berarti dia bukan Yaoi.

Entah mengapa ada sesuatu semburat di wajahnya yang tidak ceria saat sudah di pintu rumahnya. Saling membelakangi dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung masuk saja dan Chanyeol memperhatikan tingkahnya yang tidak di hiasi senyuman manis malaikatnya. seharusnya Baekhyun senang karena sudah berada di tempatnya. Pikir Chanyeol.

* * *

><p><strong>CHANYEOL<strong>

Shower mandi ku nyalakan. Aku sedang membersihkan tubuhku dan terpejam menjernihkan pikiran setelah mengajak Baekhyun bermain. Tidak, niatku untuk mengajaknya bersenang – senang malah sepertinya membuat Baekhyun tidak betah. Yahh aku mengerti situasinya.

Ada sesuatu yang membuat hidung ku gatal dan keluar cairan lendir. Bahkan aku bersin – bersin setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Jika aku tahu aku akan terkena flu, sebaiknya tadi setelah kehujanan aku ganti baju saja dan tidak usah mandi. Ahh hujan itu yang membuatku terserang flu dan demam.

Perutku berbunyi sesuatu, cacing – cacing di dalamnya seperti meraung –raung ingin cepat di beri asupan. Aku memakan ramen duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Orang yang kulihat tadi bersama Baekhyun di iklan, dia menjadi bintang tamu acara hari ini. jika Baekhyun tahu, pasti ia akan senyum – senyum tidak jelas seperti sebelumnya.

Tentang aku pernah berhubungan dengan wanita, iya aku pernah menjalaninya saat memasuki kelas 11. Aku seperti di permainkan olehnya. Dia bilang aku tidak bisa memuaskannya dalam bercinta. Jujur saja tidak ada rasa cemburu atau amarah saat dia bersama pria lain. Aku tidak mengerti saat itu, mungkin karena aku tidak mencintainya. Dia memintaku untuk putus dan aku mengiyakan saja karena sejujurnya aku tidak mengerti dan tidak begitu tertarik dengan wanita. Tapi aku selalu menyangkalnya di depan Sehun dan Kai, aku tidak ingin image ku berubah walau aku tahu sebenarnya ada sedikit gambaran bahwa aku menyukai sesama.

* * *

><p><strong>BAEKHYUN <strong>

"Kau pergi keluar?" Suho hyung langsung bertanya seperti sudah menunggu kedatanganku saat aku baru saja masuk.

"H... hyung."Aku langsung pergi ke kamar mengganti baju ku yang basah.

Suho hyung memanggilku dan aku segera menghampirinya ke ruang tamu.

Hening sejenak, tidak ada suara di antara kami. Sepertinya Suho hyung membutuhkan penjelasan ku yang tadi pertanyaannya tidak sempat ku jawab karena langsung pergi mengganti baju.

Aku mendekati sofa dan duduk karena Suho hyung di sana.

"Kau masuk jam kantor? Pulangmu lebih cepat, ini kan baru jam empat."

"Ya, tidak banyak yang harus ku kerjakan. Tadi dari mana ?" Suho hyung membuka dasi kemeja.

"T.. tadi siang, aku di ajak Chanyeol pergi keluar. Dia menyuruhku untuk menemaninya. Awalnya aku tidak mau ikut dengannya tapi ia..."

"Jadi kau pergi bersama Chanyeol di hujan begini?"

"N..ne"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu khawatir."

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Anio."

"Hyung, Kau memberitahu Chanyeol? Dia tahu tentang ku."

"Iya, aku mengatakannya."

"Mengapa di beritahu? Dia bukan siapa – siapa Suho hyung." Aku menyalakan televisi karena teringat jadwal tayang **CNBlack.**

"Arrayo, hyung mengatakannya karena kau membutuhkan teman. Kau harus punya teman setidaknya satu dalam hidupmu. Jika kau selalu sendirian, hidupmu akan terasa bosan dan hampa. Apa hanya aku yang berarti dalam hidupmu? Aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya bersamamu. Karena kita mempunyai jalan kehidupan yang berbeda. Jika aku menikah nanti, kita tidak akan tinggal bersama. Kau jangan sepenuhnya menggantungkan hidupmu padaku. Carilah teman yang banyak atau seorang kekasih. Kau akan merasakan indahnya dunia bersama pasanganmu. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

"Yeayyyy... CNBLACK. Ya ampun aku tidak telat kan?"

Aku menatap Suho hyung, wajahnya datar dan mulutnya agak sedikit menganga.

"Baekhyun, kau mendengarkan ku?"

"Ahh... tadi kau bilang mau menikah? hyung sudah punya kekasih?"

"Kau memang tidak mendengarkanku." Suho hyung berjalan ke kamarnya.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR<strong>

"_Bagaimana dengan penjualan album terbaru, bertajuk __**Dark your face**__?" Sang MC mewawancarai._

"_Kami sudah mempersiapkan usaha dengan maksimal, kerja keras hasil pencapaian terbayarkan dan tidak sia - sia. Ini semua berkat fans yang selalu mendukung kami. Album ke empat kami terjual hingga delapan ratus copy dalam satu minggu dan itu membuktikan kemajuan kami berkembang pesat." Sang main bass kris mewakili pertama._

"_Apakah ada sesuatu atau makna tersendiri dari arti judul album tersebut?"_

"_Inti dari lagu ini sebenarnya kami ingin membuat fans bahagia. Ada banyak makna di dalamnya. Orang yang merasa sangat rindu tapi tidak bisa menemuinya. Itu salah satu arti dan sebuah motivasi untuk tetap tersenyum dan ceria."Main gitar Luhan menjelaskan._

"_Ahh... dan saya rasa yang tahu mendalam tentang lagu ini Kyungsoo. Karena dia yang membuat liriknya. Kyungsoo-ssi kau lebih memahami ini." tambah Luhan pada Kyungsoo di sebelahnya. Sedangkan di sisi kirinya Xiumin dan Kris._

"_Tidak hanya untuk fans, aku mempersembahkannya untuk seseorang. Aku harap orang itu sedang menonton acara ini..."Kyungsoo._

"_Jinjja! kau belum mengatakannya sebelumnya?" Xiumin berbicara._

"_Lebih terbuka jika mengatakannya pada media Xiumin hyung." Kyungsoo kembali melihat ke layar._

" _hmm... lagu itu juga sebuah gambaran yang ingin ku lakukan bersamanya. Tapi dengan khayalan dan angan – angan yang sengaja di buat sendiri. Aku tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu dalam membuatnya karena itu sudah ku pikirkan sejak awal debut."_

"_Sepertinya orang itu begitu special untukmu. Apakah dia kekasihmu?" MC kembali bertanya tapi bukan pada pertanyaan yang sudah di buat pada kolom kartu._

"_Yah, aku rasa dia begitu berarti. Tapi sekarang ini fans yang lebih berarti untuk kami. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan mereka."_

"_Ahh.. lalu apakah ada persiapan untuk melakukan konser perdana?" MC mengulang pertanyaan pada kartu yang di pegangnya._

"_Iya, dalam waktu dekat ini setelah selesai promosi album terakhir. Tetapi produser kami belum mengkonfirmasi tanggal kepastiannya." Xiumin mengklarifikasi._

"_Kami juga mengadakan tour ke luar negeri. Jepang salah satunya karena kami lebih terkenal di negara tersebut dari pada negara Asia lainnya." Kris._

"_Kami akan mendatangi berbagai kota – kota besar di korea. Busan masuk dalam kategori daftar list yang telah di sediakan oleh pihak promotor." Kyungsoo._

"_Sebelum berlanjut jeda iklan, ini adalah pertanyaan terakhir. Apa yang ingin di sampaikan pada para fans di rumah atau yang berada di studio."_

"_Kami begitu tersentuh atas dukungan para fans yang setia memantau kami, mencintai kami, dan mengorbankan segalanya untuk kami." Luhan._

"_Sampai bertemu di konser perdana kami. Aku akan melihat kalian semua. Saranghae yeoreubeun." Xiumin._

"_Kami sangat berterima kasih. Aku harap kalian tidak pernah berhenti untuk mencintai karya – karya __**CNBlack.**__" Kyungsoo._

"_Kami akan tampil lebih keren. Nantikan dan tunggu kami, I Love You and see you next time."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_To Be Countinued..._**

**_Review?_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Place To Hide**

**Main Cast : **** Byun Baekhyun**

● **Park Chanyeol**

● **EXO support member**

**Genre : Yaoi, Boys Love , Romance, Absurd.**

**Rating : T **

**Author : Yeolvin**

**Note : No bash, No plagiat And No copas because this is purely my thoughts.**

**Warning : Sorry for Typo**

**Don't like don't read!**

* * *

><p>Happy Reading...<p>

_Keesokan harinya_

_._

Baekhyun mulai belajar hari ini. Buku – buku menumpuk di mejanya, ia akan mendapatkan banyak soal yang harus di kerjakannya.

Suatu pemikiran melintasi kepalanya saat teringat ucapan Kyungsoo di televisi. _Dark your face_, dari judulnya saja sudah jelas bahwa orang yang di maksud Kyungsoo adalah Jongin. Mungkinkah itu memang tertuju pada Jongin? Baekhyun rasa memang benar karena mengingat ucapan dari Kai dan Chanyeol. Lalu Baekhyun memutar album yang baru di belinya beberapa waktu lalu yang sudah di dengarnya tapi kali ini di dengar dengan sangat cermat. Hatinya tersentuh, seseorang seperti Kyungsoo juga ingin mendapatkan cinta yang murni. Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum walau ada sedikit kekecewaan dalam benaknya. Tapi ia akan menjadi fans yang baik untuk idolanya, Baekhyun akan selalu menyemangatinya dan mendukung karirnya.

.

.

.

.

_Hatcuuuuu..._

Chanyeol hampir terlambat masuk sekolah. Ia berlari kecil menuju gerbang sebelum pak satpam menutupnya. Ia paksakan untuk pergi sekolah karena Chanyeol harus mengumpulkan tugasnya pada guru yang super heboh akan kegalakannya. Jika bukan karena guru menyeramkan itu, Chanyeol tidak akan masuk sabtu ini padahal ia sedang tidak enak badan.

Chanyeol melihat ke arah jam dinding. Rasanya waktu ingin sekali cepat berlalu. Hanya beberapa menit lagi jam istirahat berbunyi dan ia masih mendengarkan ocehan salah satu seongsangnim yang paling tidak di favoritkannya begitu juga dengan Jongin. Malah jongin terlihat sudah sangat bosan dan mencoret- coret tidak jelas di kertasnya dengan tinta pada pena yang di pegannya. Tapi walaupun begitu Chanyeol bisa menangkas dan berkonsentrasi dengan baik.

Chanyeol langsung membereskan bukunya saat jam istirahat yang di tunggu – tunggu telah terdengar nyaring ke semua penjuru sekolah. Sehun datang dari kelas lain menunggu Chnayeol dan Kai di luar untuk pergi ke kantin.

"Aku yang akan memesan dengan Kai. Kau tunggu di sini yeol." Sehun.

"Ahh... aku tidak dengan saus."

"Ne, algesseumnida."

Chanyeol duduk di meja kantin sedangkan Sehun dan Jongin sedang pergi membeli makanan.

Tiba- tiba mantan pacar Chanyeol yang bernama Sooyoung datang menghampirinya dengan memberinya satu buah minuman kaleng dingin dan duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Semua meja penuh, aku akan ikut di sini. Bolehkan?" Sooyoung mengibaskan rambut panjangnya yang terurai. Sedangkan Chanyeol bersikap biasa saja dan tidak menjawab.

Chanyeol mendorong minuman kaleng itu kembali pada Sooyoung.

"Aku tidak minuman dingin."

"Wae?"

"Sudahlah, langsung masuk ke inti. Bicara dan setelah itu pergi." Chanyeol melirik meja kosong di ujung.

"Aku... putus dengan Siwon." Sooyoung menegak haus minumannya dan menghela.

"Aku ingin kembali padamu, memulainya dari awal karena aku belum bisa melupakanmu dan aku masih mencintaimu." Kedua tangannya memegang tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung melepaskan genggaman perempuan itu dan tidak sengaja menyenggol ponsel Sehun sampai akan terjatuh dari meja di sampingnya yang sengaja di tinggal oleh pemiliknya.

Chanyeol menangkap ponsel itu dengan cepat sehingga jarinya menekan tombol pada layar sampai menyala. Alisnya merenung dan matanya sukses membulat ketika walpaper yang di lihatnya adalah Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum manis dengan puppy eyes.

"Kau tidak mau? Aku tahu... kau marah karena aku lebih memilih Siwon. Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tidak...

"An...nyeong." Sehun dengan wajah bodoh sudah berdiri di sana.

"Lihat siapa disini. Sooyoung benarkah?" Kai kembali membawa jajjangmyeon di tangannya.

Sehun duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dan Kai duduk di sebelah Sooyoung.

Chanyeol melepaskan ponsel Sehun dan menyimpannya seperti tadi.

"Apa yang membawamu ke sini?" Kai menatap Sooyoung dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Dia membawa minuman kaleng bodoh, kau tidak lihat?" Sehun memberi Chanyeol jajjangmyeon pesanannya.

"Terimakasih." Chanyeol.

"Maksudku perempuan ini, apa yang dilakukannya hingga membuat mantan pacarnya ini begitu tidak senang dengan kedatangannya."

"Ahh... mungkin dia ingin menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai sasaran lagi."

"Sasaran atau bentuk perhatian semua orang karena tidak sebanding. Menjadikannya untuk satu kemungkinan kebutuhan pribadi lalu, menyampingkan disisi sederajat termasuk sebagai... pecundang." Kai melirik Sooyoung lalu kembali menghadap ke depan. Sooyoung sudah terlihat kesal.

"Kau mencoba untuk meyudutkannya kkamjong. Itu bagus."

"Hey... ayolah sekarang Chanyeol kita bukan straight."

"Apa maksudmu Chanyeol bukan straight?" Suara Sooyoung meninggi membuat beberapa orang yang mendengarnya saat itu menoleh ke arah mereka.

_ZEESSSS... _Kai membuka tutup minuman milik Sooyoung yang masih utuh.

"Kau membawa ini untuk Chanyeol kan? Sayang sekali karena dia sedang flu." Kai meminumnya dan terlihat jakunnya naik turun.

"Chanyeol... kau sakit?" Sooyoung menempelkan tangannya pada kening Chanyeol yang langsung di tepis.

"Wae? salahkah aku mengkhawatirkanmu?"

"Kau sudah selesai berbicara, pergilah."

"Tapi... kau belum menja...

"Dengar, aku tidak akan kembali untukmu dan jangan pernah memaksaku karena aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu. Kau itu tidak masuk dalam tipeku. Jadi.. berhentilah merajuk."

"Chan...

"Dan kau salah paham. Aku tidak marah ataupun cemburu saat kau bersama pria lain. Hha! Siapa peduli. Aku yakin Siwon tidak akan pernah betah dengan yeoja seperti dirimu makanya dia memutuskan. Dua bulan bersamamu walaupun itu singkat tapi cukup untuk menyesakkan bagiku. Sekarang... kau jangan menghalangiku menurunkan nafsu makan."

"Benarkah? Lalu jika seperti itu mengapa kau mau menerimaku dulu?"

"Kau tahu lah aku sedikit memanfaatkanmu untuk kepentingan imageku. begitu juga kau yang mempermainkanku."

"Yeol, sebaiknya kita pindah tempat saja, sepertinya dia tidak mau pergi." Kai berdiri.

Greekkkk

"Hhah! Tidak usah, kalian sudah cukup memojokkanku. Aku akan pergi." Sooyoung berdecik kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong terimakasih minumannya." Kai kembali duduk dengan smirk di wajahnya. Dan Sooyoung sudah benar-benar tidak terlihat di tempat mereka entah pergi kemana yang jelas bukan di kantin.

"Kau tidak pernah mencintai Sooyoung dari awal atau sudah tidak pernah lagi mencintainya, dan apa maksudmu untuk kepentingan image?"

"Sehun, baiklah. Dari awal aku memang tidak pernah mencintai Sooyoung tapi aku selalu bilang pada kalian aku mencintainya karena aku tidak mau kalian berdua menyangka ku seorang gay."

"Ohh... itu alasan yang masuk akal. Seharusnya kau tidak melakukannya untuk membuat Sooyoung berharap lebih padamu."

"Aku tahu."

"Berarti kau tahu bahwa kau juga pecundang yang memanfaatkan kebutuhan pribadi seperti apa yang di bilang Kai tadi."

"Iya, ku akui. Tapi aku tidak membandingkannya sederajat denganku. Cih."

"Hm.. teman-teman sepertinya aku harus ke toilet sebentar. aku akan segera kembali." Kai benar-benar harus mengeluarkan rasa mulas di perutnya yang sudah tak tertahankan. Mungkin karena setelah meminum minuman Sooyoung atau karena hal lain. Ia meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Sehun saat itu.

Tidak ada yang berbicara dari keduanya. Yang terdengar hanya suara memasukan jajjangmyeon ke dalam mulut mereka.

"Siapa dia?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada pelan untuk mengurangi rasa penasarannya dan untuk tidak mengurangi rasa keheningan mereka.

"Siapa apanya?" Sehun masih memasukkan beberapa helai jajjangmyeon dengan sumpit dan melahapnya.

"Ponselmu."

"Eh? Maksudmu ini?" Sehun menunjukkan ponselnya pada Chanyeol. dilihatnya tidak ada yang berubah di layar itu. Hanya ada senyum Baekhyun yang sangat manis di sana yang sempat ia save beberapa hari yang lalu. Sehun tampak bingung.

"Iya, orang itu... siapa?"

"Orang yang akan kencan denganku hari ini." Sehun tampak tersenyum lalu setelah itu bertanya. " kenapa?"

"A..a..ahhh tidak. Bagaimana kau?" Chanyeol menurunkan sumpitnya di meja dengan pelan.

"Namanya Baekhyun. Dia tampan kan? Ahh... tidak! Aku rasa menggemaskan." Sehun terkikik geli.

"Apakah dia yang selalu chat denganmu?" Sehun menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Kapan kalian memulai kencan?"

"Setelah pulang sekolah aku akan menemuinya."

"Apa dia akan datang?"

"Hmm..." Sehun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. "Lalu mengapa kau ingin tahu tentang dia?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan itu membuat Sehun curiga.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Baekhyun sedang menyisir rambutnya melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan menggunakan kemeja bergaris hitam putih dengan sepasang celana jeans.

Ia tampak ragu dengan apa yang dia lakukan sehingga Baekhyun memeriksa ponselnya dan akan mengirimi pesan pada Sehun bahwa ia tidak akan datang. Tapi dengan cepat Baekhyun menghampus ketikkannya sebelum ia berubah pikiran.

Lalu Baekhyun teringat dengan ucapan Yixing saat pertemuan pertama mereka siang tadi.

"_Kau bisa mengendalikanmu pikiranmu. Buatlah sugesti atau kata hati dalam dirimu yang bisa menenangkanmu. Bisikkanlah dan terpejam. Kau tidak bisa larut membiarkan ketakutan itu menguasai dirimu sepenuhnya. Buatlah ketakutan itu sebagai predator dan kau akan memangsanya. Jika kau sudah memegang mangsamu. Dia akan mati dalam artian hilang_ dalam benakmu."

Dan saat itu Baekhyun menelan air ludahnya kasar lalu meraih jaket yang tergulai di kursi . – mengenakkannya dan pergi.

.

.

_Tiga jam yang lalu_

Baekhyun membungkuk pada seseorang dan mempersilahkan Yixing masuk saat orang itu memencet tombol pintu.

Baekhyun sudah mengetahui mengenai Yixing yang seorang ahli Psikologis karena Suho meminta penjelasan darinya untuk membantu Baekhyun. Yixing adalah rekan sekaligus teman dekat Suho yang baru saja pindah ke Korea satu tahun yang lalu.

Walaupun Suho adalah Dokter, ia kurang tahu menahu bila sudah mengenai pertentangan gangguan psikis karena ia bukan ahli jiwa. Suho bersyukur karena Yixing mau menangani masalah pada adiknya.

"Ni hao ma Yixing gege" Sapa Baekhyun menggunakan bahasa mandarin karena Yixing adalah Chinese.

"Aku tersanjung, kau mempelajari bahasa mandarin?" Dengan lancar, Yixing menggunakan bahasa Korea.

"Ahh... hanya sebagai perumpamaan. Silahkan duduk."

Yixing menempelkan bokongnya pada sofa sementara Baekhyun pergi ke dapur mengambilkan air minum.

...

"Setidaknya memori ingatanmu baik karena kau masih bisa dengan jelas me- reka semua kejadian di masa lalu sampai kau berfikiran selumrah itu."

"Ya tentu saja, bagaiman mungkin aku melupakannya. Aku rasa semua orang yang berada di Myeong-dong masih mengingat kejadian itu." Baekhyun duduk di sofa lainnya yang tidak di tempati orang dengan lesung di pipinya.

"Dan pasti kau mempunyai hal-hal kejadian sekecil apapun lainnya yang tidak bisa di ingat orang lain tapi kau masih mengingatnya sampai saat ini."

"Tunggu, mengingat hal kecil yang selalu ku pendam yang mungkin sudah di lupakan orang lain maksudmu?"

"Benar. Orang yang masih mengingat dan tidak bisa melupakan peristiwa, berarti ia mempunyai dendam dalam hatinya."

"Dendam?"

"Oh, kau menyimpan dendam dalam hatimu. Aku tidak bisa katakan itu tapi aku yakin kau menyimpan rasa kesal yang mendalam pada seseorang sehingga membuatmu tidak berdaya di hadapannya dan malas untuk menemuinya lagi jadi kau berakhir memilih berdiam di rumah yang menurutmu aman ini."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berfikiran seperti-

"Karena itu bisa saja terjadi. Aku tebak ingatanmu sangat bagus. Kau bisa mencerna dengan baik karena otakmu bekerja di luar kemampuan orang lain."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun menatap Yixing ingin tahu dan hatinya sumringah karena di puji seperti itu dan Baekhyun akui ingatannya memang baik. Pantas saja setiap pelajaran di sekolah ia selalu ingat jika mengenai hapalan tentang sejarah atau semacamnya. Dan jangan lupa, Baekhyun pernah memenangkan penghargaan saat mengikuti lomba hapalan tingkat provinsi seperti buku tebal yang sangat rumit dalam waktu yang singkat saat SMP dulu walau ia tidak menginginkan lomba itu karena gurunya yang mendesak.

"Begini, kau sulit menghapus ingatanmu yang sudah melekat menempel di kepalamu. Berbagai perasaan bisa kau rasakan semuanya begitu juga dengan hal kecil yang menyangkut dalam dirimu semasa kanak-kanak atau di bangku sekolah. Apalagi jika itu menyangkut hal-hal besar seperti gempa bumi."

"Apa kejadian sekecil lainnya berlaku?"

"Yah..menurutku, kau orang yang menarik. Jangan pikirkan masa lalu karena kita tidak akan kembali ke masa itu. ingat ini adalah masa depan. Kau akan menyongsong hari esok dan terbang menuju cahaya matahari. Jika kau terus bersembunyi berada di rumah bagaimana kau akan meraih matahari yang di ibaratkan mimpi tertundamu?"

"Lalu mengapa aku bisa merasakan bagian fisikku ikut larut dalam kesakitan?"

"Gejala seperti yang kau alami memang bisa menunjukkan bahwa tubuhmu tidak siap menerima perlakuan mendadak dari serangan panik itu sendiri. Kau tahu MacKay mengatakan bahwa Agoraphobia adalah phobia yang paling buruk?"

"Tidak."

"Karena sulitnya penderita Agoraphobia mengendalikan rasa panik, mereka akan merasa sudah begitu dekat dengan kematian. Tapi kau santai saja, aku tahu para phobik menganggap segala sesuatunya berbahaya jadi mereka yang seperti itu akan benar-benar bergantung pada orang lain termasuk kau."

"Iya..." Jawab Baekhyun menunduk dengan nada putus asa karena itu semua benar.

"Dan aku tahu perasaan itu sangat menyiksa. Trauma yang berulang tidak bisa kau lepaskan. Ini memakan banyak waktu untuk di sembuhkan. Kau bisa datang untuk terapi melatih diri dan jangan menganggap semua hal itu serius karena kita berada di dunia yang sementara."

"Apa obat-obat penenang bisa membantu? Hanya saja aku...

"Untuk sebagian orang iya, jika kau mau mencobanya kau bisa menggunakan Setraline atau paroxetine di minum 2 kali sehari. Tapi aku tidak terlalu menganjurkan karena takut untuk beresiko ketergantungan."

"Um... apa ada cara lain yang sangat ampuh untuk menyembuhkanku?"

"Iya, itu adalah Hypnoterapi tapi aku belum mengizinkan kau melakukan itu. karena sepertinya kau harus mencoba teknik dasar terlebih dahulu untuk mengatasinya. Namun... jika kau benar-benar sudah tidak bisa mengatasi atau mengendalikan karena phobia itu terus menghantuimu, kita bisa lakukan hypnoterapi.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" Nada suaranya kini terdengar lirih dan pelan.

Sebelum menjawab, Yixing meraih gelas di meja bundar dan menyeduh teh hangat itu lalu menyesapnya.

"Kau bisa mengendalikanmu pikiranmu. Buatlah sugesti atau kata hati dalam dirimu yang bisa menenangkanmu. Bisikkanlah dan terpejam. Kau tidak bisa larut membiarkan ketakutan itu menguasai dirimu sepenuhnya. Buatlah ketakutan itu sebagai predator dan kau akan memangsanya. Jika kau sudah memegang mangsamu. Dia akan mati dalam artian hilang dalam benakmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Jika kau mau menanyakan sesuatu, hubungi aku di pertemuan kita selanjutnya."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Chanyeol yang saat itu pulang sekolah dengan masih menggunakan seragam baru saja turun dari Bus di pemberhentian halte. Ia merasa melihat Baekhyun memasuki Bus lain kala itu. Chanyeol tidak terlalu yakin orang itu adalah Baekhyun tapi setelah Bus itu melaju melewatinya, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas orang yang sedang duduk di balik kaca, sedang tertunduk melihat ke ponselnya yang membuat cahaya kecil dari layar menerpa wajahnya terang dan Chanyeol yakin itu adalah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak perlu berfikir lebih lama tentang Baekhyun karena tidak tahu mengapa ia ingin segera menghentikan Bus itu dan mengikuti Baekhyun pergi.

Setelah Chanyeol berhasil menghentikannya, dengan segera ia memasuki pintu Bus dan menggunakkan hoddie di kepalanya untuk menutupi sebagian kepalanya agar Baekhyun tak mengenalinya.

Chanyeol berdiri dan tangan kanannya berada di atas untuk memegang besi memopang tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh saat bus itu mengerem mendadak. Chanyeol terus memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sibuk membaca dan memainkan jemari lentiknya pada ponsel case putih miliknya yang sesekali melirik ke luar jendela dari sisi kanan belakang tempatnya berdiri.

Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun akan menemui Sehun. Seharusnya ia tidak melakukan ini untuk menguntit acara kencan mereka tapi entahlah Chanyeol merasa ia harus terlibat kedalamnya. Chanyeol hampir tidak percaya saat Sehun mengatakan dia akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun saat di sekolah tadi. Ia menyangkal semua pemikiran yang benar saja, Chanyeol tidak pernah berfikir bahwa Sehun sering mengobrol dengan Baekhyun tanpa sepengetahuannya. Ia jadi penasaran apa saja yang mereka bicarakan. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol kesal karena rasa marah,iri, atau mungkin... 'cemburu'

...

"Kau akan pegal jika terus berdiri. Duduklah." Wanita yang memakai baju lengan panjang dan rok mini yang tidak di kenal Chanyeol menepuk kursi di sebelahnya dan menawarkan Chanyeol untuk duduk.

"Ahh.. tidak." Chanyeol terus melihat ke depan walau ia tahu wanita itu terus memandanginya dengan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa?"

Bus berhenti ketika itu. Beberapa penumpang keluar termasuk Baekhyun.

"Karena... aku sudah sampai." Pandangannya terus melihat pada punggung Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan di trotoar. Buru-buru Chanyeol turun tanpa memperdulikan wanita di belakangnya.

Baekhyun melirik jam di tangannya. Ia telat sepuluh menit untuk datang. Lalu Baekhyun menerawang ke setiap tempat di Sungai Han untuk mencari Sehun. Lalu ia memilih untuk berjalan lagi lebih memasuki area di mana tempat itu berada. Angin di sore hari yang sedikit menusuk mengantarkan Baekhyun ke sebuah tempat cafe. ia lebih memilih tempat aman baginya. Baekhyun duduk di meja kosong dekat pintu masuk. Ia melirik pada jam di tangannya lagi dan ia harus telat karena Baekhyun belum menemukan Sehun saat ini.

Baekhyun tidak percaya bahwa ia melakukan untuk pergi demi Sehun. ia tersenyum simpul sambil melihat-lihat tempat yang baru saja di kunjunginya. Lalu tatapannya tidak sengaja melihat orang yang baru saja membalikan badannya saat ketahuan basah mencuri pandang dengannya sedang berdiri di balik pohon dekat cafe. Baekhyun memandanginya curiga. Kini punggung pria yang bertuliskan YODA di hoodienya, sedikit menunduk dan tidak bergerak. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya sejak menggunakan Bus. Pikirannya mulai berubah negatif, rasa takut mulai menghantui dirinya dan ia terlihat gugup.

Baekhyun berniat untuk menelepon Sehun tapi ia tidak yakin jika harus bertemu dengan keadaannya sekarang. Lalu ia menenangkan dirinya sejenak dan menghela nafas. Celana di bagian sakunya bergetar saat ada kiriman masuk ke ponselnya.

**From : Sehun**

**Kau bilang kau datang. Aku menunggumu. Sekarang kau dimana? :) **

Baekhyun mengatakan dia akan datang saat mengirim email pada Sehun di Bus tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, Baekhyun mengetik cepat pada layar touch.

**To : Sehun**

**Jika kau melewati pagar saat pertama masuk, kau akan langsung melihat cafe. aku berada di sana**

**.**

**_Send_ **

Setelah itu seorang pelayan menghampiri mejanya. "Anda akan memesan?"

"Um.. itu... maaf toilet dimana?"

Chanyeol berdiri tidak jauh di tempat cafe itu berada. Memastikan Baekhyun dari pinggir pohon sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku hoddie untuk menghangatkannya di sana. Apa yang dilakukannya memang bodoh, sekali lagi ia hanya khawatir jika sesuatu terjadi pada Baekhyun. Ia terus menyelidik orang mungil itu di perbatasan kaca besar di hadapannya yang langsung terarah pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersentak di tempatnya dan ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya saat Baekhyun mengetahui ia memperhatikannya. Chanyeol harap Baekhyun tidak melihat pada wajahnya yang masih terkait dengan penutup di kepalanya.

Chanyeol mengantisipasi jika Baekhyun sekarang mungkin mengetahui tingkahnya. Setelah beberapa saat, Chanyeol kembali melirik kebelakang dengan perlahan kalau-kalau Baekhyun masih menatap ke arahnya. _Kemana dia pergi? _Orang itu tidak lagi berada di sana dan pandangan Chanyeol menelusuri setiap tempat yang mungkin akan mengarahkannya pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera beranjak ketika ia tidak menemukannya di manapun area cafe tersebut. Dan tiba-tiba suara dering di ponselnya membuat langkahnya terhenti. _Nomor tidak di kenal._

"Nuguseyo?"

"_Chanyeol-ah, aku Suho."_

"Iya? Dari mana Suho hyung tahu nomorku?"

"_Itu tidak penting, aku menemukannya di berkas Rumah Sakit saat kau menulis nomor ponselmu untuk mendaftar."_

"Ahh... lalu mengapa kau menelponku?"

"_Setelah pulang, aku tidak menemukan Baekhyun dirumah. Aku mencoba melihat ke apartemenmu tapi kau juga tidak ada di sana. Apakah kau bersamanya?"_

"Itu.. aku t..tidak."

"_Lalu kemana dia? Apa kau tahu? aku mencemaskannya karena dia tidak menerima panggilanku. Ponselnya mati."_

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus mengatakannya. Karena ia kehilangan jejak Baekhyun. Wajahnya menjadi bingung. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya bahwa ia mengikuti Baekhyun pergi. Karena Chanyeol tidak mempunyai alasan logis jika Suho menanyai mengapa dirinya membuntuti Baekhyun? itu seperti tidak ada kerjaan. Tapi walaupun begitu Chanyeol memang mengatakan yang sejujurnya bahwa ia memang tidak bersama Baekhyun tapi setidaknya ia tahu Baekhyun masih berada di daerah Sungai Han saat itu.

Chanyeol kembali melangkah ke asal arah dan dirinya melihat sosok familiar Sehun yang tidak mengenakan seragam berjalan mengitari cafe. Chanyeol menyeringai tipis.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan mencoba menemukannya. Yeah..walau aku tidak yakin."

"_Maaf merepotkanmu-"_

_._

_._

...

Baekhyun melihat dirinya di cermin wastafel. Beberapa orang baru saja keluar dari toilet. Dan ia yakin sekarang, hanya ia yang berada di ruangan itu sendirian. Tidak ada suara apapun di sana karena tampak sepi. Dan gemercik tetesan air yang mengalir dalam keran adalah satu-satunya suara yang bisa di dengarnya.

Baekhyun memegang sisi wastafel dan menatap pantulan dirinya dengan mata tajam dan nafas yang sedikit terengah. Ia menyeka keringat yang mengalir di dahinya dan berusaha untuk setenang mungkin karena ia harus benar-benar rileks. Tangannya bergetar saat menyalakan air keran untuk membasuh wajahnya yang terasa memanas. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya untuk bisa mengendalikan semua pikiran aneh yang merasukinya.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar tanda panggilan masuk untuknya. Karena terlalu gugup untuk mengangkat telepon dari Suho, ponselnya jatuh ke dalam wastafel yang di genangi air mengalir dari keran. Ia tampak ceroboh saat itu menandakan bahwa ia belum terjaga. Baekhyun memungut ponselnya dan mendesah kesal saat ponselnya sudah tidak lagi menyala. Dengan segera ia mematikan air dan mengelap wajahnya dengan tisue.

Setidaknya ia bersyukur karena bisa menjaga kontrolnya. Dia juga tidak klimaks saat itu. Baekhyun mulai berjalan keluar cafe karena ia sudah bisa mengendalikan rasa cemasnya. Ia kembali memeriksa ponselnya yang basah dan merutuki kesalahannya. langkahnya terhenti karena ada seseorang yang lebih tinggi menghalangi jalannya tepat di hadapannya. Baekhyun menatap orang itu yang kini sedang menatap kearahnya memegang ponselnya yang di letakkan di telinga kanannya.

"Mengapa kau tak mengangkat teleponku Baekhyun?"

Mulut Baekhyun sedikit menganga.

.

.

.

...

"Kau tak senang di pertemuan kita ini?" Canda Sehun pada Baekhyun saat mereka berjalan beriringan di trotoar. Pikir Sehun mungkin Baekyun sedang merasa kesal karena sebelumnya Baekhyun sudah mengatakan ada masalah dengan ponselnya.

"A..ahh bukan."Jawabnya gugup sambil menatap Sehun sekilas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada tanah yang di pijaknya.

Sehun berhenti dari derap langkahnya lalu menatap orang yang lebih mungil. Baekhyun mendongak ke arahnya.

"Lalu, biarkan aku melihat senyummu." Sehun mengarahkan kedua lengannya pada orang di hadapannya.

"seperti ini." orang yang lebih tinggi memegang dua sudut di bibir Baekhyun bermaksud untuk melengkungnya ke atas dan mereka saling bertatapan.

"Sehun-ssi..."

"Kita bisa saling berkomunikasi walau tidak lewat ponsel. Jadi kau jangan bersedih karena kau tidak bisa mengobrol denganku."

Baekhyun tersenyum kaku. Memang benar ini menyangkut masalah pada ponselnya. Tapi bukan itu, ia tidak menjawab panggilan kakaknya tadi saat menelpon. Pikirnya mungkin Suho mencemaskannya karena sebelumnya ia tidak memberitahukan Suho kemana ia akan pergi. Yang membuatnya terlihat enggan dalam pertemuannya dengan Sehun adalah Ia mencemaskan dirinya kalau-kalau ia kambuh di hadapan Sehun. Karena ia sangat memahami di mana ia berada sedangkan hari sudah mulai gelap dan beberapa tiang lampu di pinggir jalan menerangi tempat.

Baekhyun meraih dan menggenggam tangan Sehun di sudut bibirnya.

"Iya, kita bisa saling berkomunikasi tapi aku akan usahakan untuk membeli ponsel baru." Ucapnya agar Sehun terlihat senang karena perkataan Sehun yang sebelumnya menyangka bahwa Baekhyun bersedih menyangkut dirinya yang pede itu.

"Umm..." Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum tampan.

"Kau... sebenarnya mengapa tiba-tiba ingin mengajakku? "

"Kau sudah tahu alasannya. Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku menyukaimu."

Baekhyun mendorong pelan kedua tangan Sehun yang masih di genggamannya.

"Bukan itu. jelas – jelas kita tidak pernah mengenal. Bagaimana bisa, pria... tampan sepertimu menggunakan cara kencan seperti ini. Tadinya aku kira kita_ LDR_. Aku masih belum mem-

"Baek, jadi kau ingin kita LDR? Kita sudah melakukannya. Tapi kau belum juga mengatakan bahwa kau menyukaiku lewat email."

Baekhyun menelan saliva nya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada tempat terbuka yang kadang orang-orang lewat di sekitar.

"Jadi, aku ingin menujukkan diriku yang asli. Aku ingin kau percaya bahwa rasa suka ku padamu memang nyata."

"Tapi mengapa kau lakukan ini?"

"Menjadi seorang gay itu tidak mudah. Aku sulit menemukan satu yang cocok untuk ku. Di sekolah, aku jarang menemukan orang berkepribadian homoseksual kecuali dengan dua temanku dan mungkin beberapa yang tidak ku kenal. Sehingga aku mencari di dunia maya dan aku merasa kau adalah satu yang ku pertimbangkan. yahh... walaupun kau tidak pernah mengungkit tentang masalah pribadimu padaku."

"Sehun..."

Orang yang lebih tinggi melanjutkan langkahnya sementara Baekhyun mengikuti dan mencoba mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sehun.

"Aku harap kau menikmati filmnya denganku." Sehun meraih dua tiket di saku depan mantelnya dan menunjukkannya pada Baekhyun tanpa mereka tahu sedari tadi ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya berada tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka, membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi ia terus mengikuti di belakang dengan hati-hati.

Chanyeol menunggu dalam diam di luar area di mana Baekhyun dan Sehun memasuki wilayah gedung. Ia tidak bisa masuk karena tidak mempunyai tiket jadi ia berakhir dengan omelan ahjusi yang mengusirnya keluar. Beberapa saat setelah ia menunggu sampai kaki nya pegal, Chanyeol merenung. Kepalanya di sandarkan pada dinding sisi gedung dan kedua lengannya di lipat pada dada. Mungkin Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja dengan Sehun pikirnya. Lagi pula mereka belum terlihat batang hidungnya sampai saat ini dan pasti mereka akan menggunakan banyak waktu untuk berkencan jadi untuk apa ia terus menunggu seperti orang bodoh yang tidak ada keperluan menyangkut mereka? Dan sialnya, itu akan membuat hatinya sakit melihat orang yang di sukainya berkencan dengan temanya sendiri. Chanyeol membayangkan kembali saat Baekhyun dan Sehun saling bertatapan menggenggam tangan mereka dan saling melempar senyuman menjijikkan di hadapannya tadi. jika saja orang itu bukan Sehun, Chanyeol akan menendang bokongnya sampai terbang ke Antartika dan jika bisa, sekalian masuk ke dalam lubang jamban Sooman. Tunggu, apa Chanyeol baru saja bilang itu _Jamban Sooman_? Oh baiklah lupakan.

Tiba-tiba suara dari dalam perutnya menyadarkan lamunannya yang kini pandangannya masih tertuju pada kendaraan lalu lalang yang melewati setiap penglihatannya sekitar jalan raya. Bunyi kriuk kriuk terus di rasakannya membuat Chanyeol ingat bahwa dirinya terakhir kali makan saat jam siang istirahat sekolah. Ia perlu mendapatkan sesuatu seperti makanan untuk menghilangkan rasa laparnya. Chanyeol memilih akan pulang saja dan beranjak meninggalkan tempat karena harus mempertahankan hidupnya dari pada menunggu sesuatu yang membuang-buang waktu.

Sebelum pulang, Chanyeol menghampiri pedagang teobeoki di seberang jalan yang setidaknya dapat membantu rasa perih di lambungnya dekat tempatnya berdiri tadi.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Sehun-ssi, apa kau tidak salah memilih film?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan sedikit berbisik saat duduk bersampingan dengan Sehun di kursi barisan tengah.

"Sudahlah nikmati saja. Lagi pula aku menyukainya." ucapnya tak kalah berbisik dengan senyum menyeringai. Sementara Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah dan melanjutkan kembali menonton film dewasa dengan orang-orang yang mungkin sudah menegang di bagian bawahnya. Terdengar desahan-desahan absurd pada sound speaker membuat Baekhyun merinding. Apa Sehun sengaja memilih film dengan rated M untuknya? Pikir Baekhyun ia harus berhati-hati menjaga jarak dengan Sehun karena bisa jadi si albino ini berotak mesum. Tiba-tiba pikiran Baekhyun buyar ketika Sehun bersuara berbisik kepadanya.

"Kau jangan salah paham. Aku tidak ada rencana untuk menonton film semacam ini."

"Lalu mengapa-"

"Salahkan saja petugas yang meyarankannya."

"Dan kau menyetujuinya?"

"Aku.. itu tidak seperti-

"SHUUTTT!" Tiba-tiba seseorang yang juga menonton menyahut bermaksud untuk menghentikan bisikan-bisikan yang mengganggu sukses membuat Sehun terhenti.

...

Dan perasaan aneh Baekhyun kembali datang tak lama setelah ia menikmati film. _Sial_ umpat Baekhyun di saat bagian bawahnya sudah menegang untuk mencapai titik. Membuat ia kesal karena titik sensualnya menurun padahal hanya beberapa detik lagi ia akan mencapainya. Mustahil jika Baekhyun tidak terpengaruh atau tidak terjerat. Bahkan bokongnya bergerak gelisah. Satu yang membuat Baekhyun terhenti tertahan. Sialan di saat ia bahkan sama sekali tidak mengundangnya untuk datang, serangan itu hadir di saat yang tidak tepat seperti teror. Baekhyun melirik pada Sehun seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu dan Sehun mengetahuinya tapi ia tidak menanggapi tatapan Baekhyun karena ia terus melihat ke depan.

Persetan dengan semuanya. Baekhyun tidak peduli lagi dengan adiknya di bawah sana. Yang Baekhyun inginkan adalah pergi dari tempat ini segera sebelum semua orang menjadi panik karenanya.

Detak jantung berdetak tidak normal, keringat dingin menetes di pelipis keningnya. Takut yang tidak rasional. Dan rasa seperti terlepas dari lingkungan. Bisa saja Baekhyun pingsan sekarang tapi sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Sehun sedangkan Baekhyun terlihat gugup.

"Ak..aku.. harus pergi." Baekhyun bergerak cepat. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya tapi Sehun menahan lengannya –_Dingin_

"Tapi..." Sehun tidak bisa menangkap dengan jelas raut wajah Baekhyun karena pencahayaan yang minim dari dalam ruangan.

"Maafkan aku. Tolong biarkan aku pergi." Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Sehun tanpa mau menatapnya dan berjalan dengan rusuh melewati setiap orang yang mungkin beberapa dari mereka melirik ke arahnya yang memperhatikan tingkahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol selesai membeli tteobeoki. ia masih berdiri di persimpangan jalan dekat pedagang teobeoki itu berada. Baru saja ia akan menyuapkan tteobeoki pertamanya... _–BLAAAKK _tteobeoki dengan bumbu saus itu tumpah pada hoodienya membuat pakaiannya kotor karena seorang ahjusi menabraknya. _Sial._ Chanyeol sempat mengumpat pada ahjusi yang sedang terburu-buru itu lalu ia membuka hoodinya yang kotor dan memasukkanya pada kantung kresek yang ia minta dari pedagang tteobeoki tersebut. Sedangkan ia masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya.

"Pencuri! Dia mencuri tas ku!" teriak wanita parubaya menunjuk sosok pencuri yang menabrak Channyeol tadi sambil mengejarnya. "Tolong! Kembalikan tas ku."

Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam. Kakinya yang panjang langsung meleset untuk menghentikan si pencuri. Dan kini Ahjusi itu berhasil terhenti dari langkahnya saat Chanyeol menggapai. Lebih tepatnya membalikkan badan ahjusi lalu satu pukulan keras di layangkan Chanyeol mendarat tepat di wajah pencuri sampai ahjusi itu tidak dapat menyeimbangkan pertahanannya. Sontak saja semua orang yang berada di sana memperhatikan pemuda jangkung nan tampan yang baru saja membuat keributan kecil yang menjadi pusat perhatian termasuk Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari gedung bioskop.

"Kembalikan tas Ibu itu." dengan napas yang terengah tapi husky, Chanyeol memainkan bogemnya dan menjetakan jari-jarinya. Efek pukulan keras karena kesal mengingat bagimana ia laparnya saat itu mengharapkan mulutnya penuh dengan kenikmatan tteobeoki yang tidak sempat ia makan.

"Hah! Berani sekali kau bocah! HAAAAA.." tantang Ahjusi jelek itu balik ingin memukul Chanyeol tapi Chnayeol berhasil menahan lengan pencuri dengan satu gerakan. Sedangkan satu tangan kirinya, Chanyeol biarkan mengapung untuk meninju perut buncitnya. Dan gerakan memutar untuk memelitir tangan pencuri yang memegang tas Ibu tadi. _BRUKK _tas berwarna merah itu terjatuh. Lalu Chanyeol mendorong kuat ahjusi itu hingga tersungkur ke tanah.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dan jangan lakukan lagi perbuatan bodohmu." Chanyeol meraih tas dan beralik memberikannya pada wanita parubaya yang sempat berterimakasih berkat jasanya. Semua orang bersorak dan bertepuk tangan melihat pertunjukan yang seperti ada di drama.

"AWAS!" Pekik Ibu itu pada Chanyeol. _SREETTT_ walaupun Chanyeol berhasil menghindar, goresan pisau sedikit melukai tangannya. Cairan merah keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Rupanya si pencuri itu belum sepenuhnya terkapar. Ayo buat ini menjadi lebih panas.

"Dasar brengsek!" Chanyeol menggeram. ia terlalu lelah untuk membuatnya menjadi keributan yang lebih besar karena energinya kurang tercukupi. Kini Pandangannya teralih pada orang-orang yang masih berdiri melihatnya dengan menjerit histeris.

_BUGGG_ – Chanyeol kembali melayangkan bogem mentahnya untuk menunjukkan betapa kuatnya dia. Tapi terkadang ia meleset dari tinjunya saat pencuri berhasil menghindar. Hampir saja ia terjatuh ketika pencuri menendangnya kuat tapi ia kembali bangkit dan menunjukkan betapa hebatnya pria tinggi ini. Jangan lupakan bahwa Chanyeol ahli dalam bergulat. Ibunya yang seorang guru taekwondo sudah sangat sering mengajarinya di masa kecil.

Beberapa menit kemudian petugas polisi datang di saat pencuri sudah di habisi Chanyeol. Dan di saat itu pula Chanyeol sekilas melihat Baekhyun yang pergi begitu saja sendirian.

.

.

**BAEKHYUN POV**

**.**

"_Aku sudah tidak tahan." _ Nafasku sesak. Aku mencengkeram bagian dadaku sambil terus berjalan dengan gontai mencari tempat yang nyaman terlebih dulu. Aku perlu menenangkannya sejenak. Dan sekarang aku berhasil keluar dari gedung itu membuatku setidaknya lega tapi, kedua mataku menangkap sekumpulan orang-orang di hadapanku yang membuatku tambah cemas. Aku benar-benar sangat muak. Aku tidak ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di tengah-tengah keramaian itu karena aku tidak peduli. Tapi satu yang ku tahu, aku mendengarnya. Aku mendengar kejadian itu seperti di film action saat aku dan Chanyeol menonton bersama di rumahku tempo hari lalu. Wait- Apa aku baru saja memikirkan Chanyeol? iya karena aku samar-samar seperti mendengar suaranya tapi itu tidak mungkin. Pasti aku hanya berhalusinasi.

Aku tidak dapat melangkah lebih jauh karena aku merasakan akan klimaks pada perasaan takut yang menyiksa ini. Tapi aku sangat tidak mengharapkan itu terjadi. Lalu aku teringat pada orang yang mencurigakan saat aku berada di cafe. Orang itu.. orang yang memakai hoodie bertuliskan YODA. Aku merekam memoriku dengan jelas sejak di cafe. Gerak-geriknya terlihat seperti dia sedang menguntitku. Bodoh! mengapa aku memikirkan hal-hal negatif seperti ini.

Aku menoleh ke belakang memastikan apa orang itu ada atau tidaknya dari pandanganku yang ku sangka penguntit itu. lalu aku malah menangkap sosok Sehun yang terhalang oleh orang-orang yang akan bubar tak jauh dari langkahku. Ia sedang mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan terlihat sedang mencari seseorang. Mungkin Sehun mencariku. Aku menatapnya lemah berharap dia tidak melihatku dan aku paksakan terus untuk menghindarinya kemanapun aku melangkah asal tidak ketahuan olehnya dan tepat sampai aku benar-benar klimaks saat ini.. GREEEPPP –

_Hangat.._

Seseorang di hadapanku memelukku dengan erat. Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku di dadanya dengan mata terpejam. Merasakan sensasi yang nyaman pada orang yang lebih tinggi dariku. Pelukannya mampu mengusir rasa takut dan cemas yang sedang menggandrungiku. Ia seperti obat penenang untukku. Perlahan ku dongakkan mataku ke arahnya yang juga sedang menatapku dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Chan..Yeol..." Lirihku pelan dan parau. Aku kembali memeluknya saat aku tahu siapa orang itu. Kedua tanganku membalas dengan semangat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol. Suaranya yang menyapa dan bicara kepadaku sekali lagi membuatku senang karena aku bisa tenang jika seseorang yang ku kenal berada di sampingku di saat aku kambuh.

"Yeol.. Ak.. hiks.. hiks...aku takut." Suaraku bergetar dalam dekapannya.

Dan setelah itu aku merasakan kehangatan lain kala Tangan Chanyeol mengusap-usap punggungku lembut.

.

**BAEKHYUN POV END ****CHANYEOL POV**

**.**

**.**

Semua masalah sudah selesai karena petugas polisi menghampiri kami tepatnya untuk menangkap pencuri yang sudah ku habisi dengan tanganku sendiri. Orang-orang yang berada di sana meninggalkan tempat kami.

Aku semakin mempercepat langkahku untuk mendekati Baekhyun. Ia tampak pucat dan seperti kebingungan. Aku sudah sangat dekat dengannya dan -

_GREPPP_

Muncul keberanian untuk memeluknya karena merasa harus melindunginya. Perlahan Baekhyun menatapku dengan sendu dan Ia terlihat ketakutan.

"Chan..Yeol..." ia kembali memelukku dengan erat seperti tidak ingin kehilangan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku lembut tapi khawatir.

"Yeol.. Ak.. hiks.. hiks...aku takut." Ia terisak dan suaranya sedikit terpendam di baju seragamku. Kini bahunya bergetar dalam dekapanku. Aku melihat orang-orang sudah mulai pergi dan jalan sudah tidak ramai seperti tadi. Apakah aku yang menyebabkan ia ketakutan seperti ini karena aku yang menciptakan keramaian tadi? Oh Baekhyun maafkan aku. Tapi tunggu, mengapa ia sendirian. Dimana Sehun?

Tepat saat aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain yang berada tak jauh dari hadappanku, Aku melihat Sehun menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ku artikan. Tangan kiriku memegang kepala Baekhyun dan tangan kanan ku biarkan mengusap-usap punggungnya bermaksud untuk menenangkannya. aku dan Sehun masih setia saling melempar tatapan yang mungkin Sehun juga tidak mengerti.

Perlahan ku tangkup wajah Baekhyun untuk menatap ke arahku. Jarak kami begitu sangat dekat.

"Apakah kau sampai setakut itu?" tanyaku pelan yang jelas tidak bisa di dengar Sehun yang terus berdiri di sana melihat ke arahku dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan bola matanya yang mengeluarkan liquid.

Lalu aku melihat Sehun sekilas sebelum aku benar-benar mendekatkan wajahku untuk mencium Baekhyun.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Aku mengecup bibirnya lembut. Baekhyun terpejam dan ia membuka mulutnya untukku. Dan di saat itu aku melumatnya kecil sambil memberinya nafas buatan di rongga mulutku untuk mengirimkan udara padanya. Mataku terpejam dan menikmatinya. Sebenarnya itu juga bermaksud untuk membuat Baekhyun tenang karena aku merasa bersalah padanya atas keramaian yang ku buat. Itu menjadi ciumanku yang paling berkesan dengnan seorang pria yang aku cintai walau aku tahu Baekhyun menyukai Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

**_To Be Continued..._**

**[Yeolvin]**

**Eotteokhae? makin absurd aja nih FF -_-**

**Review? O.o**


End file.
